Folklore
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Después de escuchar el cuento de una anciana, Sakura experimenta la necesidad de demostrarle a Sasuke que no es inferior él. Así es como la kunoichi se propone entrenar duramente para alcanzar su meta: derrotar al último Uchiha. \\ TRADUCCIÓN TERMINADA.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto **no me pertenece.**

**Folklore **es obra de **BlushingLotus**, quien amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducir su preciosa historia.

**Folklore**

**Obra de **BlushingLotus.

**Traducido por **Miss Mantequilla.

**I**

- A veces los antiguos nos prestan su sabiduría. Los problemas no son más que interminables repeticiones... un círculo sin fin. Sus cuentos comparten la solución al ciclo.

Sakura miró hacia arriba, alzando una ceja hacia la vieja mujer – era la clienta de una misión en la que debía ser escoltada.

La mujer tenía una tremenda influencia política, y debido a sus famosos y sabios consejos estaba en peligro cada vez que viajaba. Por suerte, el equipo de Sakura había sido el encargado de esa misión. Durante ésta, la mujer había tropezado accidentalmente con una botella de cristal perdida en el camino, impidiéndole al equipo cualquier movimiento hasta que fuese curada. Naruto, murmurando durante todo el camino, había llevado a la anciana hasta un poblado cercano a fin de que Sakura pudiese hacerse cargo de la herida en un entorno más esterilizado.

Sakura observó el pie de la mujer, escuchado el vago sonido de una queja en el pasillo. No lo sabía, pero algo había golpeado a Naruto.

La anciana, Nandi era su nombre, miró a la joven enfermera a sus pies. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios mientras observaba a Sakura.

- Eres una luchadora fuerte – observó la mujer – Puedes derribar montañas con tus puños... un remarcable control.

Habló suavemente, tomándose su tiempo. Sus ademanes eran tranquilos a pesar de estar sangrando, el dolor quemando en su pie.

- Pero aún así podrías ser mejor.

- ¿Le gustaría algo para dolor? - Preguntó Sakura, eligiendo no hacer comentarios sobre la observación de la mujer. Ésta sacudió la cabeza negativamente, deseando no ser medicada.

Sakura había sido molestado demasiadas veces por Sasuke durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento sobre su necesidad de mejorar. Mientras que su nivel no decaían frente a los miembros de los demás equipos, no podía decir lo mismo con respecto a Sasuke y Naruto. Naruto nunca había dicho que estuviese de acuerdo con Sasuke, pero Salura creía las oscuras palabras del ninja. Tanto él como Naruto eran legendarios en su desarrollo y poder. Ella había quedado atrás. Pedir que se pusiese a su nivel era algo imposible. Aún así, se mantenía determinada.

Sakura examinó el pie con detenimiento. Tenía que remover cada pedacito de cristal individualmente antes de poder curar a la mujer. Era mejor mantenerla hablando. Cuanto más hablase la anciana, más segura estaría de que la mujer podía soportar el dolor.

- Adelante – urgió Sakura, sin creer que el consejo de Nandi pudiese ayudarla realmente. Era una sabia de la política, no del ninjutsu.

- Mejora tu flexibilidad y serás una igual entre tus compañeros de equipo. La flexibilidad refleja una mente disciplinada – contestó la mujer. Las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron. La flexibilidad era algo importante en la vida de un ninja, pero no más esencial que velocidad y fuerza.

- También, si mejoras tu flexibilidad, deberías mejorar considerablemente tu vida sexual.

En ese momento Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse y tuvo que controlar su reflejo de quedarse en shock.

- No te avergüences, joven. El sexo es una bonita unión, la manifestación física del amor. No es un acto sucio si es entre dos personas que comparten amor. La única vergüenza es cuando esa unión se produce entre dos personas que no se aman. Mancillan el ritual.

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a subir hacia Nandi. Sus dedos enguantados, ensangrentados a causa del pie de la mujer, era incapaz de deshacerse del zumbido en su oído.

- ¡Necesito ayuda! - llamó por encima de su hombro, tratando de olvidar la charla sexual de la anciana. Esperó que Nandi no continuase con la conversación sobre _el ritual del sexo_ cuando la ayuda llegase. Sakura esperaba que Naruto irrumpiese en el cuarto, pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke entró calladamente.

La mujer herida observó a Sasuke mientras él entraba. Su desordenado cabello indicaba que él y Naruto había estado en algún tipo de enfrentamiento, sólo el cielo lo sabría exactamente. Sin hablar, miró a Sakura esperando sus ordenes.

- ¿Puedes coger las horquillas en mi bolsillo de enfrente de mi mochila y poner mi cabello hacia atrás? - Preguntó ella. Su tono pretendía ser casual, pero se obviaba la molestia. Estaba rígida, nerviosa por su toque suave. Mientras esperaba, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fervor. Él se acercó suavemente.

Cuando sus dedos peinaron las raíces de sus cabellos, un escalofrío de deleite la atravesó, pero se las arregló para mantener la compostura. El sujetó las hebras rebeldes de cabello rosa y las sujetó hacia atrás con una horquilla. Su toque era algo inesperadamente y sorprendentemente gentil. Se mantuvo quieto, observándola trabajar. Después se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

La vieja mujer murmuró para sí misma, negando con la cabeza mirando a la puerta. Obviamente, no aprobaba las maneras de Uchiha Sasuke. Después sus ojos giraron hacia Sakura. Y luego nuevamente hacia la puerta. Evidentemente analizaba la transacción entre esos dos. Sus labios se torcieron mientras sus pensamientos parecían cobrar forma. Cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar.

¿Qué te parecería una pequeña fábula mientras trabajas, enfermera?

Cualquier cosa que desee – contestó educadamente Sakura con la intención de escuchar la historia sólo a medias. Nandi asintió en signo de aprobación.

El rostro de Sakura tomó su expresión de concentración mientras sacaba pedazos de cristal del pie de la mujer. Mientras limpiaba y vendaba la herida, la mujer habló.

**ººº**

Completaron la misión y volvieron a la villa, pero el cuento se mantenía fresco en los oídos de Sakura. Cuando se acostaba al llegar la noche, la historia susurrante se convertía en una voz alta y clara.

Incluso después de que hubiese pasado una semana entera, Sakura no podía dejar ir el cuento. Había vuelto a casa. Había entrenado. Trabajado en el hospital. Pasado tiempo son sus padres. Pasado tiempo con Ino. Limpiado su apartamento. Pero nada podía arrancarle las palabras de la mujer. Mientras se mantenía tumbada en medio de la oscuridad, las sentía recorrerla entera. Su cuerpo se sumergía y bañaba en la historia, una y otra vez. Se asustó, en su nueva obsesión alargada en demasía, de que pronto perdería la noción de la realidad.

**Hubo una vez un dios increíblemente poderoso. Había amado mucho, pero la tragedia se había llevado todo aquello que amaba. El dios calló en una danza de destrucción que sólo podría ser parada por un dios igual de poderoso. El dios se aisló del cosmos, en soledad. Sin su poder, la balanza se desestabilizó. Sin el caos que creaba el mundo se mantuvo estático y dejó de crecer. Los demás dioses y diosas temieron su desapego._ vez una _**

Cuando Nandi comenzó su historia sobre un dios de la destrucción, Sakura pensó para sí misma cuán parecido el dios era a Sasuke. Casi creyó por un momento que la vieja mujer estaba haciendo un comentario sobre Sasuke a través de la historia, pero Sakura razonó que era imposible. Sí, Sasuke era tanto retraído como destructivo, pero la mujer no conocía esos detalles sobre él, como la pérdida de su familia. Manteniendo eso mente, Sakura asumió que sólo era una coincidencia en la historia.

Giró para quedarse sobre su estómago. Presionó una mejilla contra la almohada, inhalando profundamente. Despacio, soltó el aire.

Había más detalles que se parecían a la realidad.

**Una diosa de la montaña calló profundamente enamorada del solitario dios. Cuando era niña, su alma lloraba lamentándose, rezando por una unión entre ellos. Pese a ello él decidió ignorarla.**

Las palabras hicieron eco a través de su mente mucho tiempo después de que la misión hubiese acabado. La estremecían, volviéndola loca. Le daba vueltas a las palabras constantemente.

¿Había tratado de decirle algo la anciana?

Sakura giró sobre su espalda.

Las emociones que le evocaba la historia eran todavía más estremecedoras. La anciana había despertado sentimientos y pensamientos reprimidos. Reprimidos por necesidad. Reprimidos para que pudiese funcionar.

**Cuando creció en la adultez, se mantuvo obsesiva y devotamente enamorada de su amado, distante dios.**

Girando de lado, Sakura apretó sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

Nandi la había mirado fijamente después de decir esa frase. Sus viejos, pero aún afilados ojos, estaban atrapado en su mente.

No quiero seguir pensando en esto – murmuró para sí misma.

Se sintió como si, con una sola mirada, esa mujer hubiese sido capaz de ver su verdadera naturaleza. Supo del amor de Sakura... su confusión... dolor... cosas que no podían ser expresadas con palabras.

**Incluso con la fuerza de una montaña todos somos vulnerables ante aquellos que amamos. Así era la diosa frente a su amado.**

Sus dedos se crisparon al rededor de la almohada.

Supo la verdad sobre por qué la historia la quemaba tanto. La verdad, cualquiera podía adivinarlo... pero no estaba preparada para soportar las emociones que le provocaba la historia. No estaba preparada para moverse y actuar. Ciertamente, no podía ni averiguar cómo mantener el su propio equilibro mental.

Porque incluso admitiendo su loco amor... incluso sólo a ella misma... no daría resultado. Aún así, tratar de olvidarlo no daba resultados.

Otra noche sin dormir. Otra noche gastada dando vueltas en la cama.

**ººº**

Cuando la siguiente noche llegó sufrió el mismo fenómeno.

Sólo que esa vez no estaba plagada sólo por un cuento para dormir. Aquella vez estaba llena del peso de la culpa.

Cuando había llegado al trabajo esa mañana Tsunade la miró, tosió, y la mandó a casa.

- Tu coordinación y equilibrio están mal – dijo Tsunade de forma abrupta – Han _estado_ mal. Vete a casa y duerme. Tienes la semana libre.

Su mentora no había pretendido castigarla. Le había regalado tiempo libre. Aún así, le dolía haber sido mandada a casa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el trabajo le suponía un alivio con el asunto de cuento.

Cuando Sakura regresó a casa, calló en el sofá y quedó dormida durante todo el día. El sueño había sido reparador pero era irritante que la caída de la noche hubiese llegado y ella estuviese completamente desvelada. Todavía más irritante era pensar que en unas horas tenía que ir a entrenar con su equipo.

Sakura gruñó en su almohada.

- Para de molestar, anciana – suplicó Sakura – Sólo quiero que las cosas sean normales.

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Claro, no había nadie para responderle.

Sakura dejó salir un profundo suspiró de frustración. Enfadada, se levantó y cruzó la habitación hacia su armario. Su pijama fue removido y sustituido por la ropa que usaba para entrenar.

Fue hacia la cómoda y cogió unos cuantos kunais. No iba a permanecer quieta y expectante ni un minuto más. No iba a ser débil ni fantasear sobre ridículas historietas con implícitos significados. Estaba harta del asunto.

Iba a entrenar ella sola. En algún lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarla ni molestarla. Iba a encontrar una nueva forma de aliviar su frustración.

**ººº**

**El dios no podía ser molestado en su meditación. Tomó el estilo de vida de un ermitaño y aisló su verdadera forma de ser del mundo. Todo lo que el mundo podía ver era su durmiente forma, que se mantenía a la espera.**

Sus pies chocaron con la tierra. Izquierdo. Derecho. Moviéndose más deprisa. Más deprisa.

Cuando Sasuke entrenada con Naruto entrenaba su fuerza y puntería. Cuando entrenaba solo se concentraba en la agilidad y la velocidad.

Nunca había planeado sus entrenamientos en solitario durante la noche, pero cuando el sol caía, empezaba el tormento. Su casa parecía crecer, imparable. Reflejaba el pasado, trayendo culpa, enfado y tortura, No tenía descanso a menos que su cuerpo estuviera completamente exhausto. Algunas noches después de sus largas carreras, colapsaba en la entrada de la casa, no lograba llegar ni al dormitorio.

Seguramente, si los aldeanos lo vieran recorriendo las calles de noche sospecharían. Así que se dirigía a los densos bosques de Konoha, esos usados para los entrenamientos muy difícil. Nunca vio un alma, aunque tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

Así que cuando escuchó el sonido de un kunai clavándose en un árbol, se paró inmediatamente. Balanceó la cabeza buscando el origen del sonido.

Escuchó el sonido una segunda vez.

Se acercó despacio en su dirección. Sabía que venía de un claro junto al río. Se movió silenciosamente, no queriendo alertar al desconocido de su presencia. No quería la atención de la persona pero deseaba saber quién más estaría entrenando a esas horas de la noche.

De hecho, ya a penas se podía llamar noche. Eran las tres de la mañana. En unas cuantas horas el sol saldría.

Se movió hacia el claro. Sus ojos se posaron en una visión que no había esperado encontrar.

Sakura se sentó, sus piernas cruzadas, junto a un árbol en flor. Mientras las flores caían en la tierra ella les tiró un kunai, que atravesó la flor y la clavó en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Era claramente un ejercicio ya desgastado y perfeccionado.

Su frente estaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, lo cuál indicaba que había estado entrenando durante un largo rato. Enormes agujeros se repartían a su al rededor, diciéndole que había estado ejercitando sus puños. Todo indicaba que había estado entrenando más rato que él.

Inseguro de por qué estaba ella ahí sola, Sasuke balanceó su peso, haciendo crujir repentinamente una rama detrás de sus pies. La cabeza de Sakura se giró hacia su dirección. Podía sentir la presencia escondida detrás de ella.

Una alarma sonó en su cabeza.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - llamó, mirando suspicazmente por encima de su hombro. Los árboles oscurecían la sombra de un hombre, asustandola. Sentía que lo conocía, pero la oscuridad de la noche la hacía sospechar.

En vez de contestarle Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante. La luz de la luna realzó su figura y ella se relajó en seguida. Una débil e insegura sonrisa se estiró en su rostro.

**A veces la diosa intentaba llamar la atención del dios, y lo lograba ínfimamente. Pero aún así él volvía a ignorarla después de un tiempo.**

- Sasuke – dijo ella como saludo. Él no dijo nada.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - le preguntó, moviéndose hacia ella. La complacida máscara de Sakura falló. Mirando hacia otro lado observó un pétalo caer hacia el suelo. Cogió el kunai a su lado pero no lo encontró.

Sasuke lo tenía entre sus manos, jugando con él, esperando su respuesta.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? La verdad estaba claramente descartada.

"_No puedo dormir, Sasuke, porque estoy obsesionada con una estúpida historia que una anciana me contó... la cuál dice que estoy perdiendo contacto con la realidad."_

Sacudió la cabeza.

- No puedo dormir – contestó suavemente. Las medias verdades funcionan mejor.

Unos cuántos pétalos más cayeron del árbol. Sus ojos siguieron el kunai cuando Sasuke lo lanzó, sonriendo mientras veía el arma clavarse en varias flores seguidas para luego ser clavadas en un tronco.

- Luchemos, entonces – demandó, alzándola por el brazo.

A pesar de que había regresado a la villa bastante tiempo atrás, nunca habían estado solos en ningún momento. El estómago de Sakura se revolvió al darse cuenta de ello.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello dado que él ya cargaba contra ella. Pétalos cayendo del árbol en flor y la oscuridad dificultaban la vista. Corrió, tratando de acelerar su carrera para evitar la puntería del joven. Pero era un vano esfuerzo. Él era condenadamente rápido. Un doloroso pinchazo en su costado, pero logró darle un coordinado puñetazo en respuesta, forzándolo a alejarse de ella.

Qué bizarra es el estilo de vida de un ninja. Era, quizás, la única cultura del mundo donde las peleas eran aceptadas como una conducta social entre compañeros. Pese al rápido desarrollo de la pelea pudo pensar en la ironía de ello: si Sasuke no le hubiese ofrecido una lucha contra ella habría sido considerado maleducado.

Bueno, tampoco era que Sasuke fuese un hombre a quien le importasen las maneras o el protocolo.

En cuestión de minutos un extraño ritmo se estableció entre ellos. Sus golpes eran rápidos, dolorosos. La perseguía y la hería duramente. Su respuesta para él eran lentas pero seguras – lo bastante como para desestabilizarlo. A veces el dolor era suficiente para que perdiese el aliento.

Así pasó la noche. La respiración de Sakura raspaba su pecho, pero se negaba a parar. Era una lucha amistosa, pero estaba lejos de sentirse segura con su contrincante. Así que siguió peleando con él hasta que superó el punto en el que debió parar - el punto en el que el dolor ciega a la productividad.

Como uno lucharía contra el enemigo.

La lucha fue corta, para prevenir cualquier daño permanente para alguno de los dos, cuando Sasuke tiró de los dos a través de las pequeñas muñecas de la muchacha, tirándolos al suelo, clavando la espalda de la pelirrosa con una única, y gran, mano. Qué cruel ventaja de la anatomía masculina por encima de la femenina. La sujetó ahí un momento, observando el sudo en la piel de ella.

Cuando aguantó el dolor más tiempo del que podía, un suave sonido de angustia salió de su garganta. Él la miró.

- Déjame ir – soltó. Instantáneamente, él la soltó.

**ººº**

- Frentona, ¿podrías dejar de mirar esa esquina y hacerme caso?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de mantenerse alerta. Su mente viajaba constantemente a los hechos de la noche anterior. Su desesperada necesidad por dormir. Su lucha contra Sasuke. La extraña historia de Nandi aún atascada en su mente.

Las palabras de Ino empujaron su nueva obsesión y la devolvieron a la realidad.

Estaban en el apartamento de la rubia, básicamente porque a Ino no le gustaban los aperitivos "sanos" que Sakura tenía en su casa. Había encontrado a la pelirrosa junto al puesto de ramen después de la tradicional cena del equipo siete. Había agarrado su brazo, alejándola del equipo, y le había dicho al oído que tenía una jugosa noticia y que necesitaba contársela _ya_. Sintiendo que estaba siendo secuestrada, Sakura había mirado a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda. El único al que pareció importarle fue Naruto, pero no estaba preparado para pelear contra Ino. Dada la capacidad de persuasión de Ino, Sakura se vio arrastrada hasta el apartamento de su amiga.

Viendo que Sakura volvía a prestar atención, siguió con su relato.

- Así que le dije "Deberíamos volver a mi casa y-"

- ¡Ino! - soltó Sakura, cubriendo sus oídos – No necesito escuchar nada de eso.

Ino rodó los ojos.

Aveces me encantaría que mi mejor amiga no se comportase como un bebé – murmuró la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Dado que no puedo contar _mi_ historia... ¿por qué no me cuentas en qué estabas pensando tan intensamente?

La cara de Sakura enrojeció y apartó sus ojos de Ino.

- ¿Es porque te he llamado culogordo en el puesto de ramen? Porque no tienes un culo gordo. Simplemente el término llegó a mi mente al verte comiendo. Tienes un buen trasero. Muy mono y todo eso. Así que no seas una pesada.

- Um... ¿gracias? - cuestionó Sakura, no muy segura de cómo contestarle a Ino – Pero no es eso...

Ino colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Sakura, risueña.

- Espera, espera. ¡Déjame adivinar! - chilló ella, y luego miró hacia arriba, sopesando las posibilidades.

- Estaba esa anciana – comenzó la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Te he dicho que me dejes adivinarlo!

- ¡No lo adivinarías! - argumentó Sakura – ¡Es imposible que lo adivines!

Ino bufó pero dejó que su amiga siguiera con su historia.

- Bueno, pues estaba esa mujer que escoltamos y ella me contó una historia. Y ahora no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. No para de repetirse.

- ¿Como cuando tienes una canción en la cabeza?

- Algo así... - Sakura se rascó la cabeza.

- Eh, lo superarás – razonó Ino moviendo la mano – Y no te rasques la cabeza así, pareces Naruto. Te lo juro, tu equipo te influencia demasiado.

Sakura le dio una débil sonrisa y rodó los ojos. La brutal honestidad de Ino era hiriente a veces.

- ¿Nada más está molestándote? En plan, ¿nada más está pasando? Pareces mega-cansada, así que pensé que habría algo más.

Sakura negó. Consideró por un momento el contarle su extraño encuentro con Sasuke la pasada noche, pero decidió no hacerlo. Prefería quedarse unos pocos secretos para sí misma, sobre todo si incluían incómodos hechos como Uchiha Sasuke. Sólo Kami sabía lo que saldría de la boca de Ino si se lo contaba.

"_Mejora tu flexibilidad y serás una igual entre tus compañeros" _eso había dicho la mujer recordó Sakura. Desesperada por hacer que la historia parase le pidió ayuda a Ino.

- ¿Puedes enseñarme yoga? - le preguntó, sintiéndose tonta. En respuesta, Ino le dio una pícara sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! ¿Planeando usarlo en el sexo?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó instantáneamente. Quizás pedirle ayuda a su mejor amiga no había sido una sabia idea...

**ººº**

La siguiente noche fue una réplica de la primera.

Sabía que tenía que entrenar a la mañana siguiente.

_Debía_ dormir.

Pero no podía.

Sólo que esta vez no se sintió invadida por la rabia. Se levantó suavemente de la cama. Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, casi parecía natural levantarse a medianoche.

Después de colocarse los zapatos corrió al exterior. No tomó ningún camino concreto, pero, por supuesto, se encontró en el bosque de la noche pasada. Curiosamente, con familiaridad, se acercó al cerezo en flor con el que había practicado. Se paró, quedándose quieta bajo el árbol.

Un leve dolor en su pantorrilla la devolvió a la realidad, recordándole que había corrido muy lejos y muy deprisa. Se sentó en el suelo, envolviendo su pierna con la manos brillando verdosamente. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios.

Escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás de ella, sacándola de su momento de paz. Saltó por la sorpresa, asustada por saber que no había estado sola todo ese tiempo.

Echó una mirada reflexiva por encima de su hombro. Sasuke se apoyaba contra un árbol, mirándola. Sus ojos observaron su pierna y luego regresaron a su rostro.

- No debería poder sorprenderte tan fácilmente – le dijo escuetamente.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño y rodó los ojos.

- No estaba tratando de encontrarte – dijo suavemente – No estaba en guardia.

- Deberías estar _siempre_ en guardia – continuó regañándola – Ella soltó un suspiró de exasperación. Pese a todos los buenos maestros que había tenido a lo largo de su vida Sasuke seguía siendo la persona que remarcaba siempre sus errores. Sus pesadas exigencias por perfección le daba una sensación de desesperanza constante.

Él caminó hacia ella.

- Eres demasiado predecible – se mofó.

- ¿Porque sabías que estaría aquí? - preguntó ella, masajeando su pantorilla para asegurarse de que estaba mejor.

- Aa – contestó él suavemente, mirándola de nuevo. Sus ojos se posaron en su pierna y luego volvieron a mirarla expectante.

- Estoy bien – contestó a la pregunta no formulada – He corrido demasiado deprisa y demasiado lejos. No había calentado antes.

No contestó. La miró, esperando algo. Ella seguía masajeándose, nerviosa bajo su escrutinio.

- No podía dormir hoy tampoco – empezó a explicarle. Esto era más bien para ella misma, sabía que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo y que probablemente ya había deducido por qué estaba ahí – Está siendo realmente molesto. Tenemos entrenamiento mañana, necesito estar descansada, pero no puedo dormir. Si no duermo nada no podré trabajar en el hospital.

Le dio un último apretón a su pierna, confirmándose que ya podía ponerse en pie.

Miró hacia arriba para ver que él se había marchado. Su labio inferior sobresalió en un puchero. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a marcharse así sin decir nada?!

Una fuerte mano agarró su hombro. Se sobresaltó, saltando y girándose para escapar de su contacto.

- En serio, no deberías dejar que te sobresalte de esa forma – dijo de nuevo él – Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya sabías que estaba aquí.

Jadeó, tratando de recuperar el resuello. Su boca se abrió un poco.

- Y tus obligaciones están con el equipo. No el hospital – siguió hablando, algo de desdén en su voz – Antes que nada eres una ninja.

¿Por qué sólo sentía la necesidad de hablar para insultarla o instruirla?

- Mira, la única razón por la cuál puedes estar así conmigo es porque no presto atención cuando tú sí lo haces. No voy a estar siempre en guardia, especialmente si sólo se trata de ti.

- Necesitas estar siempre con la guardia puesta. Especialmente cuando se trata de mi.

Se preguntó vagamente por qué había dicho eso. Él agarró su brazo, poniéndola de pie a la fuerza.

- Lucharemos. Y luego te irás a casa – ordenó.

Volvieron a luchar. Él ganó, a pesar de las estrategias de Sakura. Lo máximo que pudo hacer por su dignidad era al menos ser un reto para Sasuke, Tristemente luchar contra ella no parecía ser un estímulo lo bastante grande como para que tuviese que activar el Sharingan. Eso la enervó en cuanto lo notó, haciendo que golpease más fuerte en su piel. Cuando estaba enfurecida olvidaba que era un compañero... incluso que era alguien a quien quería. La lucha la consumía. Empezó la lucha para herirlo, ni si quiera quería entrenar ya.

Él era su enemigo.

Sasuke se las arregló la para dañarla de la misma forma que él estaba siendo dañado. De alguna forma, no importaba cuánto trataba ella de mantener un ojo en él, siempre aparecía detrás de ella. Agarró sus hombros, forzándola a pegar su espalda contra él.

El golpe contra su pecho la despertó de su urgencia de luchar contra él. De repente se puso más seria, dándose cuenta de dónde y con quién estaba. Trató de alejarse de él, pero había rodeado su cintura con sus brazos.

Apretó su agarre al pegarla más a su pecho, obligandola a rendirse – permitiendole ganar la pelea. Sakura luchó. Su agarre apretándose cuando ella se removió, pero nunca hasta el punto de hacerle daño, sólo lo bastante como para volver a pegarla a su pecho.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, estrangulada por su fuerza. El calor se repartió por su cuerpo rígido en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Cuán apretada la tenía.

- Te tengo – se burló él en su oído.

Su murmullo, la voz baja, vibraron por su cuerpo, cosquilleándola. Provocándola. Tembló.

Su calor y olor empezaron a intoxicarla, haciendo sus esfuerzos inútiles. Se relajó entre sus brazos, dejando de luchar.

La tenía.

**ººº**

Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Pero qué es esto? Ayer terminé un longfic y hoy mismo me pongo con otra cosa. No paro, es que no paro.

Pues veréis, resulta que hace un tiempecito me encontré con esta historia - de tan sólo cuatro capítulos - y quedé **tan **fascinada que le pedí permiso a la autora para traducirlo. Ayer me contestó el privado, dándome su consentimiento. Entre ayer y hoy ya tengo la mitad del fic traducido, así que no me va a llevar mucho tiempo publicarlo por completo :'D

Si queréis leerlo en versión orignial, no dudéis en acudir al perfil de la autora: _**BlushingLotus**_

En todo caso, muchas gracias por abrirlo y por leer.

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto **no me pertenece.**

**Folklore **es obra de **BlushingLotus**, quien amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducir su preciosa historia.

**Folklore**

**Obra de **BlushingLotus.

**Traducido por **Miss Mantequilla.

**II**

El día pasó. La noche calló sobre ella.

Por fin le era permitido volver al trabajo. A pesar de que la historia seguía repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza, fue capaz de volver a trabajar normalmente. Probablemente ya era capaz de dormir, pero no quiso averiguarlo hasta después de su entrenamiento con Sasuke. No podía perder la oportunidad de tener tiempo a solas con él, no importaba que a penas se comunicaran durante el entrenamiento.

Se sentó, expectante, con una cálida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Dicha sensación nacía de la simple realización de que había pasado, no una, si no varias noches a solas con Sasuke – y otra más estaba a punto de producirse.

Una pequeña sonrisa se estiró en sus labios.

Había cierta emoción en el hecho de estar con él. Sabía que dicha emoción era incorrecta, que la mareante sensación en su estómago debía ser controlada. Sabía que disfrutar de su tiempo con Sasuke era aberrante, pero era inútil, no podía evitar sentirse así – aunque también era horriblemente humillante. Él era la fantasía más irrealizable. Aquellos que sospechaban que su afecto infantil hacia él se mantenía en pie le mandaban constantes miradas de compasión.

"_Oh, pobre chica. ¿No tienes la autoestima suficiente para estar con otra persona?" _parecían querer decirle.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

Odiaba pensar en cómo se sentía. Se sentía como una olla hirviendo de emociones hacia el Uchiha. Sus emociones parecían agazapadas, esperando saltar sobre su espalda para abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo. Su lazo era irrompible, pese a su pasado. Al crecer hasta ser una adulta sus emociones se intensificaron y crecieron hasta convertirse en una profunda atracción sexual.

Considerando todo eso, reflexionar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sasuke era suficiente para que quisiera arrancarse el pelo – sus sentimientos por él traían demasiadas emociones a la vez.

Y lo peor, sin duda, era su inutilidad a la hora de expresarle al joven lo mucho que la frustraba. Naruto lo hacía tan naturalmente, lgritándole cada vez que Sasuke se comportaba como un gilipollas. No hacía como que no lo había perdonado por todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. De hecho, solía arriesgar su vida recordándoselo constantemente. Sakura a penas era capaz de reconocer en voz alta que Sasuke una vez había desertado. No era difícil ver que la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke había crecido sin problemas, mientras que la suya con el Uchiha permanecía estática.

Joder, ni si quiera estaba estática. Durante el día era incapaz de demostrar su afecto como cuando era una niña. Expuesta a la cegadora luz del sol su relación había sido reprimida y convertida en nada. Así se sentía más segura. Pretendiendo que ninguno de los dos sabía cosas...

Cosas como que le dijo que traicionaría la aldea por él.

_Dos veces._

Como que la había rechazado.

_Dos veces._

Que había tratado de matarla.

_Dos veces._

Y que Sakura lo amaba.

_Desde siempre._

Pero en la oscuridad de la noche empezaban a compartir más... y ella estaba empezando a tener esperanza.

Sakura hizo una mueca, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro. Qué problema más grotesco. Su alegría previa se marchó, dejandola sola y miserable.

El sonido de pasos acercándose la alertó. Miró a través de sus dedos y vio a su esperado compañero. Él se colocó delante de ella, sus brazos cruzados. Miró hacia ella, observándola, preguntándose por qué se veía tan desgraciada. Sus ojos chocaron y vio cuán aguadas estaban las orbes verdes.

Pensó que debía de ser la luz de la luna, o los juegos de sombras que trataban de engañarlo. No estaba dispuesto a especular por qué estaría tan molesta. Evaluó el nuevo ritual que compartía con Sakura mientras ella se ponía en pie.

Cada noche ella balbuceaba algo sobre que no podía dormir o sobre lo inconveniente que era que no pudiese descansar. Él no le daba ninguna información sobre el hecho de que debía lucha para poder dormir, pero asumía que ella había sacado conclusiones por sí misma. Entonces, sin ninguna transición, luchaban. Él ganaba siempre que sentía que la lucha se había alargado demasiado, y después ella se marchaba.

Lo que no entendía era por qué volvía cada noche. Supuso que su curiosidad lo empujaba a regresar – se preguntó por qué ella no podía dormir todavía. Sus problemas psicológicos eran más obvios que los que ella pudiera tener. ¿Qué podía ser tan demoledor en su vida como para mantenerla despierta toda la noche? Seguramente se lo contaría si le preguntase, pero le pareció extraño que ella no se lo mencionara en sus murmullos.

Lo que le intrigaba todavía más era que siempre volvía. No había ninguna intención romántica, claro. Ella luchaba brutalmente, demasiado como para pretender tener un acercamiento con él. De hecho, se dijo a sí mismo, ni si quiera _estaban_ creando más lazos afectivos.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa educada.

Quizás la razón por la que volvía cada noche era que no le importaban demasiado esos entrenamientos. Por mucho que Naruto y él encontrasen satisfacción en eso de vencerse el uno al otro, entrenar sus habilidades contra otra persona era refrescante. Ganaría, inevitablemente, pero esos entrenamientos eran entretenidos a pesar de ello.

- ¿Preparado? - preguntó ella, incrementando sus distancias. Ansintió, esperando a que ella lo atacara.

**ººº**

**La diosa continuó tratando de ganarse su atención, tratando de incitarlo. Sus esfuerzos lo despertaban un momento, pero luego volvía a ignorarla sin contemplaciones.**

Cada noche que se seguía tenia un especial y extraño ciclo.

Ella llegaba al bosque en algún momento cercano a la medianoche. Después buscaba a Sasuke en la oscuridad. Sabía que el joven hacía eso para que pudiera mejorar su habilidad para sentirlo. Era increíblemente bueno a la hora de volverse indetectable, pero su control del chakra no era lo bastante bueno como para que ella no lo encontrase rápidamente. Sakura se burlaba a menudo de lo que ella llamaba "Su deseo de jugar al escondite". Él rodaba los ojos cada vez que lo decía.

Después cargaba contra ella inesperadamente, obligándola a protegerse. Ahí era cuando la lucha explotaba.

Ella era buena luchadora. No podía compararse a su velocidad, pero sin duda era rápida. Nunca se echaba para atrás. Sus puños eran furiosos y fuertes, haciéndolo pedazos cada vez que no era lo bastante rápido para esquivarla.

Nunca activaba el Sharingan. Cada noche, cuando ella se daba cuenta, se convertía en un monstruo de furia y rabia. Su velocidad se incrementaba – su habilidad para evadirlo volviéndose perfecta – y sus ataques eran el doble de fuertes. Una vez que era capaz de pararla la miraba fijamente mientras ella bufaba con rabia. Cada noche se sentía maravillado por esa furia, preguntándose de dónde nacía.

El final de cada noche era, de lejos, lo más fascinante. Sasuke siempre se maravillaba de lo rápido que cambiaban las actitudes de Sakura.

Después de sus salvajes peleas las cosas volvían a la tranquilidad. En vez de encolerizarse más, sus cuerpos se relajaban en una sensación nada familiar. Sakura siempre se ofrecía para curarle, pero él siempre se negaba a que lo hiciera hasta que ella no estuviera curada. Una vez que estaba nuevamente sana la miraba expectante. Sakura sonreía suavemente y procedía a curarle.

Era una increíble sanadora, iba más allá de su entendimiento. Sus dedos rozaban las heridas suavemente, maravillándolo con sus capacidades. Si, él era un experto a la hora de repartir dolor y muerte. Sus habilidades para ello habían sido reconocidas por unos cuantos.

Pero Sakura no era una peleadora como él o como Naruto, ella tenía un don mucho más valioso. Su poder para preservar vida y curar el dolor parecía tan extraña teniendo en cuenta su estilo de vida. Ser ninja incluía tanta muerte y violencia que el trabajo de Sakura parecía ser de otro mundo completamente diferente.

Todo lo relacionado con ella era contradictorio. Era capaz de lanzarse contra él, el fuego de la lucha quemandola desde dentro. Lo golpeaba sin piedad, cosa que él correspondía sin contemplaciones. Pero en cuanto la lucha finalizaba, volvía a ser buena con él.

Tranquila.

Pacífica.

Suave.

Y todo eso hacía que al volver a casa pudiese dormir finalmente.

Sus noches juntos se convirtieron en una difusa constante en la vida de Sakura. Pasaron las semanas, sus hábitos de sueños volvieron a algo que podía controlar. Sus noches después del entrenamiento no eran muy reparadoras, pero la dejaban satisfecha. Continuó trabajando en el hospital y completó misiones con su equipo. Pero la historia siguió dando vueltas en su cabeza.

**La diosa sentía pena y dolor por la indiferencia de su amado, pero su fuerza la empujaba a seguir el camino correcto para atenuar el dolor hasta convertirlo en algo tolerable.**

Mantuvo el ritual nocturno para sí misma. No era necesariamente secreto, pero lo sentía como algo demasiado delicado como para poderlo compartir con el mundo.

En una particular noche se decidió a expresar un poco de la calidez que sentía. Él no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que había estado esperando el instante en que ella por fin se abriese a él – como cuando eran genins. Habían completado su juego del escondite y habían luchado. Se sentó delante de ella, con una mueca en los labios mientras la observaba curar una herida que ella misma le había hecho en el hombro.

- Lo siento – susurró suavemente.

Él se sentó con paciencia, esperando el inevitable brillo de preocupación en sus ojos verdes. Ella se mordió el labio mirándolo. Presionó la herida y escuchó el leve siseo de Sasuke. Curó la herida con suavidad, matando su dolor.

- Lo siento – volvió a decir – Debería practicar más con este tipo de herida.

No le dio ninguna respuesta durante un momento. Una mirada larga y pensativa se forjó en sus ojos mientras rememoraba el pasado, tan escondido. Después de curar la herida, Sakura masajeó un poco la zona, asegurándose de que el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

Sasuke murmuró suavemente. Sus manos se detuvieron, no queriendo perderse ninguna de sus palabras.

- Cuando...

Una larga pausa siguió.

- Cuando no formaba parte de Konoha... Estuve en una pequeña ciudad. Y allí escuché a un grupo de hombres hablando de una medic-nin de Konoha con cabello rosa. Te admiraban mucho.

Una pequeña sonrisa estiró los labios de ella. Sakura sintió una cálida oleada de felicidad arrasarla. Incapaz de contenerse, una pequeña carcajada salió de ella. Sasuke sintió una especie de paz al escuchar el sonido.

Perdida en la agradable sensación que despertaban las buenas palabras de Sasuke, dejó que sus brazos envolvieran sus hombros del joven. Él inhaló ásperamente, sorprendido por la inesperada explosión de afecto. El abrazo era tan familiar... refrescante. Era como una repentina manifestación de un recuerdo que se había vuelto opaco y difuso. El toque era tan claro, tan real. Casi había olvidado lo que era un abrazo.

Sólo... ese abrazo se sentía más cálidos que aquellos que se habían vuelto pálidos en su memoria. Lo impactó más que todos los anteriores, pero sin duda era más delicado. Si se movía demasiado deprisa, hablaba o expresaba cualquier desagrado, sabía que el contacto se rompería. Así que se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, tratando de retenerlo hasta que ella quisiera.

- Lo siento... - murmuró tímidamente en su oído mientras volvía a alejarse de él.

Pensó que no le importaba que lo abrazase así, pero no dijo nada.

** ººº**

Cuando terminó de arreglar sus informes del hospital, bostezó. Dormía mucho mejor que antes, pero gastaba más energía cada día. Sabía que podía tomarse un descanso – que no tenía que entrenar con él _cada_ noche.

Pero no podía resistirse.

Por supuesto, no podía escaparse de sus entrenamientos diarios con el equipo. Lo había intentado un par de veces, pero Naruto había acudido a su casa, ansioso. Le había exigido que viniera a entrenar con ellos, usando sus habituales payasadas. Incapaz de decepcionarlo, finalmente cedió y acudió al entrenamiento.

De todas formas no sería capaz de explicar lo fuerte que se estaba haciendo si faltaba a los entrenamientos. Los demás deducirían que estaba haciendo _algo_ más. Y no estaba dispuesta a compartir su _algo_. Todavía no.

Era algo valioso que no quería revelarle al mundo. Él, aparentemente, no parecía ver mal eso. Aunque tampoco pensaba que a Sasuke le _gustaba_ entrenar a solas con ella... pero quizás lo veía como una satisfactoria forma de agotarse antes de irse a la cama. O, quizás, simplemente lo veía con la misma indiferencia con la que la miraba a ella.

De todas formas hubo una noche en la que cuestionó cómo había juzgado la neutralidad de su compañero.

Habían estado peleando muy duro esa noche. Él la derribó, clavandola agresivamente contra el suelo cada vez que ella trataba de liberarse. Pero logró deshacerse de su prisión y lo apartó de ella. Él sujetó su tobillo cuando trató de alejarse y volvió a tirarla al suelo. La sujetó firmemente de nuevo. Luchó una vez más pero esta vez no pudo liberarse.

Esto no era inusual. Lo que ocurrió después _sí lo era_.

Después de curarlo y curarse a sí misma, le deseó buenas noches al joven.

Sasuke la sujetó por el hombro de repente, impidiéndole la partida. Entonces sintió su mano deslizarse por su pelo. Despacio, con una precisa perfección, le quitó las hojas que se habían quedado prendidas entre sus mechones durante la pelea. Su boca se abrió levemente por la sorpresa, pero se mantuvo quieta frente a él. Él la observó analíticamente, sus dedos peinando las raíces de su cabello una y otra vez. Incluso cuando ya no quedaba ni una sola hoja, recorrió su cabello dos veces más.

Su intención había sido quitar dichas hojas. Pero, al hacerlo, se vio fascinado por el peso y la textura de su pelo. Parecía pesado, pero era ligero y sedoso bajo su toque – tan fácil de acariciar.

Y lo más curioso era que le gustaba tocarlo.

Alejándose repentinamente de ella, miró hacia otro lado. Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, se marchó.

Ella se quedó allí, quieta, sorprendida. Su cuerpo vibraba, aún en shock. Nunca la había tocado tan delicadamente. Se mantuvo quieta, temerosa de dejar atrás el momento si se movía. Incluso si él se había marchado ella era incapaz de irse. Sintió que si se marchaba olvidaría la eléctrica sensación de su mano hundiéndose en su cabello. Una brisa fresca la despeinó, haciendo que las puntas de sus hebras rosas le hicieran cosquillas en la cara. Echándose el cabello hacia atrás, sonrió suavemente, saliendo del shock. La esperanza la recorrió entera y deseó que volviera a tocarla de esa forma.

- _Quizás la próxima vez –_ se dijo a sí misma suavemente.

**ººº**

**El dios creció sin sentirse intimidado por la diosa. Creyó que la dureza del universo que lo rodeaba la alejaría, así que la animó a defenderse. Pero la diosa siguió por el camino de la lucha.**

Poco después de ese incidente, cambió el curso de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Lo que antes les servía como relajación se convirtió en una serie de lecciones. Lecciones para mejorar las debilidades que había notado en ella. Sakura se habría sentido insultada si no hubiese visto las intenciones ocultas que había detrás de cada lección. Cada vez que la dirigía en algo, le enseñaba a defenderse. Esas lecciones de defensa no eran para luchar contra un enemigo desconocido.

Eran para que aprendiese a defenderse de _él_.

Cada ataque que había usado exitosamente contra ella en el pasado volvió a materializarse. La instruía para que supiera cómo defenderse de sus ataques predilectos. Por qué o de dónde había sacado esa idea, no podía averiguarlo. Y lo que la confundía más era su apasionada insistencia en perfeccionarla.

Aunque siempre se las arreglaba para quedar detrás de ella.

¿Cómo, cómo, cómo, _cómo_ lograba siempre quedar a sus espaldas? ¡Cada vez! ¡Y eso ocurría desde hacía años! Su frustración se esfumó cuando sintió el glacial toque en su cuello.

El brazo del chico estaba apretado al rededor del abdomen de ella, manteniéndola en su lugar. Un kunai sobre la piel de su cuello. Su corazón comenzó a golpear salvajemente, oscureciendo su visión. El aire atascado en su pecho. No podía respirar, no importaba cuánto tratara de tranquilizarse. La posición era demasiado familiar. Eventos de un pasado oscuro se materializaron vívidamente frente a ella. Tan tangibles...

Una vez había tratado de matarla en esa misma posición.

- Libérate – le ordenó suavemente. Presionó el kunai un poco más contra su cuello, pero no lo bastante como para cortarla aunque si se movía incorrectamente, se heriría torpemente.

- No puedo – soltó sin aire. Sus rodillas se estaban debilitando. Temió colapsar, pero él no se alejó.

- Este es un riesgo bastante común al luchar contra el enemigo – dijo con cierto enfado en su voz - Tienes que aprender a liberarte de esto.

Sakura trató de controlar el temblor de su voz la siguiente vez que habló.

- No sé cómo hacerlo – contestó.

- Averígualo – ordenó, enfadándose. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Incluso si sabía que él no iba a hacerle ningún daño se sintió aterrorizada. Su corazón latió más fuerte, la sangre corriendo a través de ella. Pese al miedo que la atenazaba, sintió la agitación recorrerla. Estaba tan cerca. El calor de su respiración en su propio cuello la acariciaba mientras él le ordenaba que se liberara. Su cuerpo sólido apretándose contra el suyo. La innegable atracción que sintió cuando él tomó el control.

- Hazlo, Sakura – murmuró roncamente. Con cada momento su impaciencia iba creciendo. Ella se desplazó para alejarse de él, asustada por el desconocido, bruto sonido que había salido de él. Pero un un toque de excitación la acarició entre las piernas al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con la voz un tanto más grave y con un toque suave. El tacto del kunai le recordó _qué_ era lo que debía estar haciendo. Se alejó del arma, su espalda pegándose más a él.

Todos los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron, consciente de su proximidad. Con cada inhalación podía oler su delicado perfume. El estómago de Sakura se contrajo bajo su mano, alertándolo de su miedo. Ella tembló, reposando su espalda contra él nuevamente. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, mareandolo.

- ¡Sakura! - le dijo frustrado, obligandola a actuar.

La mano de ella agarró el antebrazo de él despacio. Usando su enorme fuerza, empujó poco a poco el kunai lejos de su garganta.

Hubo una pausa, un momento en el que sus cuerpos se mantuvieron cerca. Ninguno de los dos podía alejarse del otro. Sus cuerpos no estaban preparados para volver a sentir el frío de la noche sin el calor del otro.

Repentinamente consciente de lo que le ocurría, Sasuke volvió a colocar el kunai en la garganta de la joven mujer.

- Otra vez – ordenó - Más rápido esta vez, así no podré controlarte. Sal de mi control.

**ººº**

La siguiente noche la dejó inconsciente.

Estaba segura de que iba a poder averiguar cómo ese bastardo podía ser tan rápido. Ella tenía una fuerza monstruosa – podía atraparlo, podía causarle una considerable cantidad de daño – así que se propuso atraparlo.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que todo parecía haber salido mal. Quizás él había sido demasiado rudo con ella, o quizás ella había sido demasiado lenta. Con su cabeza descansando en el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron suavemente. Se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado al ver rosa y naranja empezando a romper la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Inhaló y luego suspiró, girando suavemente. Un lado de su cara empujó una pierna. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado. Sus piernas estaban dobladas, su espalda apoyada contra un árbol. Miró del cielo a ella, una ceja se alzó, lo cuál ella interpretó cómo _"¿Estás bien?"_.

No dijo nada, pero le dio una especie de sonrisa como respuesta. Su cabeza palpitaba. La colocó sobre el regazo de él en una especie de instinto para estar mejor. Una brisa pasó mientras ella se mantenía incapaz de hacer nada más. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer sintió como si una piedra la golpeara.

Pero él no la alejó. Se mantuvo quieto, sin alentarla pero tampoco sin rechazarla.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - preguntó. No bajó la mirada hacia ella – un calor extraño estaba recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas. La suave presión de su cabeza descansando sobre él consumía sus capacidades, y reaccionó de una forma demasiado extraña en él. Su corazón latía algo más rápido de lo normal y, pese a su autocontrol, no podía pararlo. Al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, su cara se volvía cada vez más roja.

Ella esperó un momento y se impulsó suavemente hacia arriba. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia él y el shock la atravesó al vislumbrar un inusual trazo rosa en sus mejillas. Parecía agitado al girar su rostro para que no lo viese - ¿era eso un sonrojo lo que trataba de esconderle?

- No – contestó con una sonrisa. Un repentino, misterioso toque de júbilo la tocó, devolviéndole la energía – Puedo volver sola a casa.

**ººº**

Sus sesiones se volvieron inconstantes dadas las constantes misiones y sus rutinas diarias tan ocupadas. Cuando estaban en la villa a la vez siempre estaba deseando volver al punto donde se reunían. A veces colapsaba en el sofá al volver a casa y se quedaba dormida hasta el día siguiente, perdiéndose así su momento a solas con el Uchiha.

Sasuke nunca expresaba enfado cuando ella no aparecía. De hecho, ni si quiera mostró el haberse dado cuenta de que ella había _faltado_. Pero aún así, poco a poco, su descontento empezó a notarse. Incluso empezó a sospechar por qué estaba faltando tanto.

Después de su acostumbrada pelea, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. La analizó intensamente, un escrutinio concienzudo. Sin ningún tacto, le dijo lo que pensaba.

- ¿Estás entrenando a solas con otro hombre? - Preguntó acusatoriamente. Seguramente estaba alucinando, pero le pareció escuchar un deje de celos y sospecha en su voz. Debía de haberlo imaginado. Era imposible que Sasuke estuviese _celoso_. Estaba tan impactada que no podía ni formular una respuesta.

Las cejas de él se alzaron, impacientes.

- No – soltó – Eres mi único... e-el único hombre con el que entreno a solas.

Su mirada irritada se derritió. Asintió quedamente, pero no dio ninguna explicación.

¿Eso que veía en su cara el _alivio_?

**Cuando el dios despertaba de su meditación, siempre comprobaba que la diosa se mantenía devota a él. Los celos lo quemaban, pero cada vez que abría un ojo, ella seguía sintiendo amor puro por él. Eso le traía paz. Pero seguía siéndole indiferente.**

**ººº**

Uchiha Sasuke encontró una nueva mentira que decirse. Se decía a sí mismo que entrenaba constantemente con ella porque quería construir confianza entre ellos. Sakura no era como Naruto, quien lo había perdonado instantáneamente. Ella necesitaba ayuda para rehabilitar su confianza en él. Razonó que estaba obligado a ello por el bien de su equipo. Pese a esa teoría tan bien planteada, era una completa mentira.

Le _gustaba_ pasar tiempo con ella.

No había ningún otro motivo para justificar sus acciones. No estaba tratando de mejorar sus habilidades. No estaba tratando de mejorar su confianza en él, aunque era, sin duda, algo que estaba consiguiendo también.

Se sentía atraído por ella – por pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

Su parte favorita, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta jamás, era cuando ella lo curaba. Ansiaba secretamente el momento en el que la lucha acababa, cuando se sentaban juntos calmadamente... y sus dedos viajaban a través de su piel.

A veces se preguntaba si la muchacha atacaba su espalda y su pecho tan frecuentemente a propósito. Sospechaba que le gustaba recorrer su torso con las manos. Esa idea se confirmaba todavía más cuando ella, ocasionalmente, masajeaba su espalda después de curarlo. Cuando sus dedos acariciaban su piel, vibraciones de satisfacción saltaban en sus músculos.

A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de su contacto, negó cualquier atracción sexual.

O eso se decúa hasta que llegó la noche en la que ella se hirió el labio.

Habían estado luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, Ella sostenía un kunai. El arma resbaló de su agarre cuando la golpeó en la muñeca y cortó su labio inferior. Odió ver su sangre, a pesar de que ella se las arregló para tapar el corte con su mano a toda prisa.

Se movió deprisa, el brillo verde de sus manos trabajando en el pequeño corte. Luego echó algo de agua sobre su boca, eliminando el exceso de sangre. Lavó sus manos y luego comprobó si lo había sanado bien tocando el labio con la punta de sus dedos.

La estuvo mirando todo el rato, paralizado.

Sus ojos vidriosos lo miraron. Los brillantes tonos de la noche hacían su mirada más vibrante.

- ¿Lo he curado completamente? - le preguntó ella. Su labio inferior salió algo más hacia fuera.

Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de ella, sus pulgares acariciando su labio inferior. Sus ojos se encontraron, no podía apartar la mirada. Un extraño pensamiento burbujeó dentro de él.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría acercar su rostro al de ella. Se preguntó si le gustaría el tacto de sus labios contra los de ella. Besar su labio. Recorrerlo con su lengua.

Luchó contra la aterradora necesidad que lo embargaba, alejándose de ella.

- Está bien – espetó.

**ººº**

**La inquietud de los demás dioses creció debido a la obvia indiferencia del dios con respecto a la diosa. El dios de la lujuria y el deseo fue enviado para despertar al apartado dios de su meditación. El dios de la lujuria trató de seducir al dios con el dulce olor de la primavera cuando éste miraba a la diosa.**

Uchiha Sasuke _no _era una persona sexual. Quizás era por el entorno inseguro en el que había crecido hasta la edad adulta, o su personalidad tan reservada, no lo sabía – pero era un hecho terriblemente cierto. No jadeaba ni sentía lujuria por las mujeres al igual que hacían sus compañeros. Y, sólo por aclararlo, por los hombres tampoco.

Probablemente sea por eso que las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando lo estaban volviendo loco.

Entrenar a solas con Sakura... le inspiraba algo totalmente nuevo. La lujuria parecía despertar con cada movimiento que ella hacía. Cuando arremetía contra él para atacarlo, primitivos pensamientos que le decían de agarrarla por la cintura apretadamente lo asaltaban. Cuando la derribaba contra el suelo, su mente le susurraba que tenía que sujetarla de una forma completamente diferente. Imaginaba cómo se sentiría tener el cuerpo de Sakura sacudiéndose contra el suyo por una razón totalmente diferente. Cómo se vería su rostro constorsionado por el placer en vez de por el dolor.

Su mente estaba plagada de sueños con su presencia. Cuando dormía, imágenes de los dos juntos torturaban su cuerpo y su mente. Soñaba con frecuencia sobre desvestirla y tocarla, pero lo tomó como una reacción natural de su subconsciente con respecto a la mujer más importante de su vida. Razonó que no había una verdadera atracción; simplemente era la única mujer lo bastante cercana a él como para que sus sueños tomaran esa dirección. Ningún hombre duerme sin tener alguna vez un sueño erótico, y era simple lógica el que la protagonista de los suyos fuese su compañera. Era un hombre físicamente sano, después de todo. Se suponía que tenía que compartir sus necesidades físicas con alguien. Por lo menos, era aconsejable que se liberase de vez en cuando.

Así que, dado que no se daba ningún gusto físicamente, asumió que era natural que su cuerpo lo hiciese en sus sueños.

Pero esa... esa sorprendente nueva sensación, tan física... no podía entenderla. Era _real_. Estaba _despierto_ y sentía el deseo de tenerla.

Y aborreció con pasión ese deseo.

Estaba constantemente pensando en tocarla. Tocarla suavemente con delicadeza. Tocarla para tener su atención. Tocarla para hacerla gemir.

Y el peor estímulo para todo eso era cuando curaba delicados lugares de su anatomía. Hubo un tiempo en el que encontraba paz en su toque. Ahora, sólo sentía deseo. Un misterioso, áspero deseo de devolverle cada uno de sus roces. Sus dedos le picaban de tanto que querían tocar su piel suave.

Suave piel que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna. Absorbió a imagen por completo. Los detalles que había estado ignorado todo ese tiempo lo estaban derritiendo. Cada sensación que despertaba su toque era el doble de vívida que el propio toque. Los colores de la noche, desganados e insípidos, eran vibrantes ahora. Los azules del reino de la noche parecían demasiado radiantes. Los fríos tonos de la noche hacían que el calor natural de Sakura pareciera ardiente.

Era como si estuviera viviendo la primavera por primera vez.

Los dedos de ella recorrieron su muslo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Ella se arrodilló a su lado, curando heridas demasiado profundas y que no podían ignorarse. Su estómago se calentó al mirarla. Una pregunta surgió en su mente entonces.

¿Cómo sería que ella acariciase sus muslos?

El calor en su estómago se convirtió en un fuego abrasador. Algo parecía estar quemándose en su íngle. Una seductora kunoichi estaba tocándolo en medio de la noche. Consideró las consecuencias de colocarla en su regazo.

Comenzó a mirarla atentamente.

Su rostro se mantenía puramente serio y controlado. Un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, diciéndole que ella misma era consciente de la posición tan íntima en la que estaban. Succionó su labio inferior y le clavó los dientes para tranquilizarse. A pesar de estar nerviosa, bombas de excitación parecían explotar dentro de ella por estar tocando su muslo, pese a que era un tocamiento puramente médico. Una vez curado, se retiró. Esperaba ver algo de alivio en la cara de la joven, pero sólo pudo ver un intenso sonrojo tomar forma.

- ¿Mejor, Sasuke-kun? - le preguntó ella con un tono chillón. Trató de parecer inocente, pero sus ojos no brillaban con inocencia. Parecían estar quemándose en deseo.

Asintió con la cabeza, encontrando su garganta repentinamente seca.

**ººº**

**El dios se sintió furioso por lo que la lujuria le estaba haciendo.**

Lo odiaba. Odiaba estar constantemente deseando su atención, y odiaba especialmente no ser él mismo. Se comportaba como otra persona.

Planeaba su día entero pensando en ella, así. Algunos días, a penas podía soportar el lento pasar de las horas. Esperaba ansioso la caída del sol, esperando deshacerse del día entero. Más irritante que su facilidad para controlarlo era el control que Sakura tenía de sus pensamientos. Pensaba en ella constantemente. Y cuando pensaba en ella, su corazón se aceleraba. Su concentración estaba desterrada. A penas podía funcionar como un ninja.

Todo esto era, obviamente, culpa de ella. Había conseguido encantarlo de alguna forma. Oh, cómo _detestaba_ estar cautivado por cada una de sus acciones y palabras. Cuán irritante era estar derritiéndose constantemente por ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso el gilipollas del Dobe se había dado cuenta de cuán distraído estaba.

Cuando llegó esa noche, Sakura fue recibida por la mirada más fiera.

- ¿Nada de jugar al escondite esta noche? - preguntó con un nervioso tono que pretendía ser divertido. La mirada de él se volvió más intensa.

Era tan típico de ella. Siempre lo estaba molestando. Su molestia con respecto a ella creció en demasía esa noche.

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir más rápido debido a su mirada. Sasuke desenvainó su katana.

- Prepárate – le espetó.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

Arremetió contra ella, pero logró esquivarlo. Lo que siguió debió de ser la experiencia más aterradora que había experimentado con él desde que había vuelto a Konoha. Sus acciones eran una rabia animal y violenta. Su corazón latió en sus oídos, gritándole que lo esquivase con todos los trucos que él mismo le había enseñado.

Por primera vez, logró colocarse detrás de él. Con un puñetazo certero logró que soltara la espada. Se alejó hacia atrás, evitándolo a la vez que él giraba hacia ella para golpearla. Se pegó a ella repentinamente.

Sakura cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Él se colocó sobre ella, dominándola. Pero no de la forma en que un compañero o un amigo lo haría durante una pelea. Su dominio era agresivo... y de alguna forma, sexual. Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron mientras comenzaba a jadear ruidosamente de miedo y de excitación. Se resistió contra él. Al hacerlo sus muslos apretaron los de él. Él la agarró de los hombros y la clavó en el suelo.

- Para – demandó.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron todavía más. Por primera vez lo estaba mirando fijamente como solía hacerlo él.

- Últimamente me molestas más que de costumbre – soltó abruptamente.

Sakura bufó en respuesta. La analizó. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, seguramente por el enfado. Sus labios estaban llenos, haciendo un puchero. Apretó su agarre mientras ladeaba la cabeza. De repente, su autocontrol se le escapó de las manos.

Bajó sus labios y los rozó con los de ella rudamente. El beso no era nada suave. El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó instantáneamente, en shock. Inhaló ásperamente bajo él, sorprendida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no correspondía al beso, se apartó.

La miró, sus ojos escondidos. La vergüenza lo golpeó de golpe, con violencia. ¿Dónde había quedado su autocontrol?

- ¡Tú! - gimió ella con ojos fieros, incapaz de completar una sola frase. Entonces, cu mano se enredó en el cabello oscuro. Con una fuerza brutal que lo volvió a bajar hasta su boca.

El beso no perdió ferocidad, pero esta vez, no era tan doloroso. Sus labios se movieron encima de los de él, haciendo más débil su agarre en los hombros de la chica. Su lengua se deslizó fuera de su boca para acariciar el labio inferior de la pelirrosa.

Mucho mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Entonces, su lengua se metió en su boca. Quizás se estaban besando _demasiado_ violentamente. Seguramente acabarían con los labios desgastados, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Ambos estaban demasiado desesperados por el roce del otro. Cuando los dientes de ella mordieron su labio inferior, soltó un gemido roto. Golpeó su lengua con la suya una vez más. Sus bocas trabajaban sin descanso – lenguas entrelazándose, los dientes mordían sin tregua.

Sakura comenzó a gemir bajo él. Ninguno de los dos podía respirar con normalidad, ambos jadeaban.

Cuando por fin consiguió separarse de sus labios, sólo pudo admirar su estado. Sus labios parecían mucho más apetecibles ahora que estaban llenos y rojos después de sus hambrientos besos. Sonrió de lado y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada de gozo en respuesta.

**ººº**

Sasuke entró de golpe en su casa, aún jadeante después de los besos que lo habían enloquecido. Sus labios estaban irritados por la ferocidad. Presionó un dedo en ellos. Se quedó así un momento, recordando cómo ella se había retorcido bajo su agarre. El sonido de su risa.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse inmediatamente, bombeando sangre con fuerza. Quizás nunca había dejado de bombear tan deprisa en ningún momento. Sentía una piscina de calientes emociones en su estómago. Sentía un dolor fuerte al pensar en ella.

Se quitó la camiseta, sus pies dirigiéndolo rápidamente a la ducha. Soltó la camiseta en el suelo, sin importarle dónde aterrizaba. Se quedó quieto en la entrada, mirando hacia el interior del baño. Por mucho que quisiera creer que una fría ducha iba a quitarle la necesidad sabía que ésta sólo volvería a manifestarse de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron al sorprenderse a sí mismo. Soltó un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta.

Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

_Joder. Joder. Joder._

No era un hombre fácil de distraer. Debería ser capaz de controlar la necesidad que su cuerpo le exigía. Pero era incapaz.

Tenía que rendirse.

Recordando el sonido del gemido que sus besos le habían provocado a Sakura, sintió su sangre hervir.

_- Sasuke-kun..._

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, casi sin creerse lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Se rindió y se tumbó en la cama. Su mano cayó sobre la cinturilla de su pantalón, pero imaginó que el toque era más suave. Más femenino.

Su mano se deslizó dentro, jadeando al sentir su propio toque.

Se relajó, tumbándose del todo, dejándose caer. Se permitió fantasear con la idea de colocarla sobre su regazo. Se agarró a sí mismo firmemente, dándose un larga sacudida.

La imaginó envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Besándolo. Apretando todo su peso sobre su demandante regazo.

_- Nnh... Sasuke-kun, estoy tan mojada._

Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta mientras se movía cada vez más rápido. Su lengua barrió sus labios resecos.

Se preguntó cómo sería lamer su cuello, sentirla temblar bajo él al hacerla sentir _tan bien_. Cómo sería remover cada trozo de tela de su cuerpo. Cómo se sentiría besar cada centímetro de su piel expuesta.

_- ¡Más! ¡Más!_

Tocarla. Apretarla con sus dedos. Lamerla en los lugares más delicados y sensuales.

Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente, prácticamente sentía la sangre en sus oídos. El placer creció y tensó sus músculos. Un gemido de necesidad escapó de su garganta.

Si tan sólo estuviera ella ahí para morderle el labio de nuevo. Si tan sólo estuviera con él. Si tan sólo pudiera empujarse dentro de ella...

Su corazón desbocado se aceleró más todavía. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos. Su boca se abrió al sentir el orgasmo más cerca. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras jadeaba. Maldijo suavemente al sentir sus abdominales tensarse. La sensación de su fantasía se sentía tan vívida que casi podía sentir el calor de Sakura. Casi podía oler su intoxicante aroma. Gimió su nombre desesperadamente.

- ¡Sakura!

Sus ojos se cegaron al sentir la intensa liberación, su cálida semilla derramándose en su puño.

Trató de recuperar la compostura con la respiración entrecortada. Con pereza, salió de la cama para limpiarse y luego regresar a ella. Se quedó tumbado de lado, presionando su mejilla contra la almohada.

En vez de caer en un tranquilo sueño, su mente continuó vagando sobre Sakura. La deseaba desesperadamente y una parte de él planeaba en qué momento debería llevarla a su casa. La clavaría en la cama y, dijera lo que dijera ella, la tendría ahí unos cuantos días.

Pero, ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias a largo plazo?

Sus labios formaron una mueca. No podía usarla tan cruelmente. No podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho. Ella había sido demasiado tierna con él – demasiado amorosa.

Pero no _podía_ estar con ella. La idea lo tentó vagamente por un momento. Se tomó un momento para dejar que la fantasía creciera y le mostrara placenteros momentos como...

Despertarse con el sonido de su risa. Visionó cómo ella le hablaría de un montón de cosas, pese a que él no contestaría casi nada. Cómo suspiraría al darse cuenta de la hora, murmurando lo poco que quiere deshacerse de su cálido abrazo.

Hacerle el desayuno. La imaginó llevando sus camisetas, demasiado grandes para ella, buscándolo en la cocina. Cómo le gustaría escucharla en su incesante y ruidoso parloteo.

Volver a casa después de una larga y dura misión sólo para encontrarse con el calor de su cuerpo en la cama. Se imagino quitándose la ropa, deslizándose en la cama, y ella lo envolvería en sus brazos, medio dormida, presionando candentes besos en su cuello.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Pensaba realmente que era capaz de tener una relación? ¿Algo sano, nada destructivo?

Dos minutos antes de besarla, la había estado golpando.

- Estúpido – se dijo a sí mismo, dándose la vuelta en la cama. Pasar tiempo con ella _nunca_ era una sabia idea.

**ººº**

Wow, escena intensa esa última ;) Bueno, he intentado hacer todas las modificaciones necesarias para que quedase bien en castellano sin destrozar ni sustituir el fic original, espero que haya quedado bien, que se entienda y sobre todo que os esté gustando!

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer y que han dejado review. ¡Además de las alertas y favoritos! :D

¡Nos leemos! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto **no me pertenece.**

**Folklore **es obra de **BlushingLotus**, quien amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducir su preciosa historia.

**Folklore**

**Obra de **BlushingLotus.

**Traducido por **Miss Mantequilla.

**III**

**A pesar de sentir lujuria por la diosa, el dios decidió rechazar la tentación que le suponía el deseo físico. Para demostrar lo en serio que se tomaba el asunto, mató al dios de la lujuria en un infierno de dolor.**

Inhaló ásperamente. El repentino frío del aire nocturno quemó sus pulmones, pero a penas notó la sensación. A penas era consciente de dónde se encontraba. Instictivamente, había salido de la cama, lleno de frustración. A pesar de haber decidido evitarla, su deseo no lo había abandonado. Se quedaba con él, torturándolo. Incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo decidió que un entrenamiento tardío sería la solución a su problema.

Cuando dejó su casa a sus espaldas, marchó, como si sus insitintos lo guiaran hacia allí, hacia el lugar donde usualmente entrenaba con ella. La repentina y molesta realización de que estaba regresando a dónde seguramente ella se encontraba lo enfureció aún más, así que cambió de ruta hacia el otro lado de la villa. Necesitaba alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar.

Su rabia lo desorientó. La furia le quemaba en las venas, tensando sus músculos. Odiaba su recién descubierto deseo. Odiaba cómo lo convertía en una persona totalmente diferente, dejandolo incapaz de ser él mismo. Sentía que había sido dividido en dos personas completamente diferentes, incapaces de congeniar. Una mitad quería deshacerse de todo, la otra suplicaba sin vergüenza por _ella_.

Y aborrecía _eso_.

Una inmutable mueca se asentó en su rostro y respiró aire profundamente nuevamente.

Hizo girar un kunai entre sus dedos preguntándose si en algún momento podría tranquilizarse. Lanzó el arma sin cuidado. Ésta se clavó en el tronco de un árbol cercano, emitiendo un sonido seco y agradable.

Desenvainando su katana, decidió obedecer a su rabia. Despacio, rítmicamente, golpeó el paisaje a su al rededor. Cuanto más crecía su enfado, más rápido se movía. Su rabia se hizo más grande y más fuerte, convirtiendo sus movimientos en una danza de frenética destrucción salvaje.

Se movió más deprisa, cortando y golpeando todo lo que sus ojos veían. Los árboles que lo rodeaban contaban con nuevas cicatrices, y pequeños trozos de sus cortezas volaron por los aires. Su respiración se descontroló, convirtiéndose en una secuencia de rápidos e inconexos jadeos. Sintió la fuerza de su chakra en el abdomen. Gritando en una exhalación, dejó que el fuego saliera por su garganta, quemando y destruyendo todo lo que había maltratado minutos antes.

Sus ojos viajaron por el terreno, viendo cómo el hermoso verde desaparecía en el calor de las llamas, quemando la vida hasta volverla cenizas.

**ººº**

La noche ya había llegado, pero no había rastro de Sasuke.

Sakura se sentó para esperarle, su espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Jugaba suavemente con un kunai entre sus dedos. Hacia aproximadamente dos horas que tendría que haber llegado el Uchiha. Pero no hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que no iba a venir – y por qué.

Sin duda había reconsiderado todo el asunto del beso. No sabía lo que lo había empujado a besarla, pero había sentido que no volvería a repetirse.

Sabía que Sasuke había encontrado algún motivo para no volver nunca más al claro donde entrenaban. Ya no iban a pasar más tiempo a solas.

No volvería a tocarla nunca más, también estaba segura de eso.

**El solitario dios se negó a reconocer que sentía algo por la diosa, quien lloró y se lamentó por la muerte del dios de la lujuria, pues sin su trabajo, ¿cómo iba a poder sobrevivir el amor? Pese a todas las adversidades, se mantuvo firme en sus sentimientos hacia el dios.**

**ººº**

**La diosa comenzó a cansarse de la indiferencia del dios, y decidió dejar de suplicar por su atención. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era trabajar su fuerza para demostrar que era tan válida como él. Se expuso a los elementos. Puso a prueba a su cuerpo, demostrándole al dios todo su poder. El tiempo siguió su curso sin detenerse. Él se mantuvo frío y firme en su decisión de mantenerse aislado. Pero la diosa de las montañas no se dio por vencida.**

**La montaña es imposible de parar cuando está en su camino hacia el paraíso.**

Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que había entrenado a solas con Sasuke. Meses desde que se habían besado, y meses desde su abandono la noche siguiente.

Quizás debería haber estado contando los días, pero era demasiado doloroso. Se obligaba a recordar tiempos más duros, más difíciles, en los que estaba obligada a luchar contra todo.

Pero pese a que ya no tenían esa relación, siguió entrenando por su cuenta. Nunca regresó al lugar donde se encontraban cada noche. Decidió que era mejor entrenar en diferentes lugares, en márgenes de tiempo distintos, pero nunca a solas con otro hombre – ni si quiera con Naruto, pese a ser su mejor amigo.

De hecho, la única persona con la que quería entrenar era con Ino. La rubia demostró ser una increíble profesora de yoga y, a cambio, Sakura se había convertido en su tutora a la hora de entrenar su jutsu médico.

-Vale, empecemos – dijo Ino. Un beneficio adicional de entrenar con Ino era su habilidad para interrumpir cualquier pensamiento que molestase a Sakura. Sakura la miró, devolviendo su atención a su institutriz. La rubia se levantó, balanceando todo su peso sobre un sólo pie. Sakura la imitó rápidamente.

-Bien – asintió Ino – Ahora sube tu pie hacia tu cuello, suavemente. Junta las manos.

Las manos de Ino se curvaron hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda y su cabeza en el movimiento. La punta de sus dedos tocó la punta de su pie. Parecía una _P_ a la inversa.

-Hazlo, Frente – ordenó Ino. Sakura la imitó inmediatamente, luchando por mantener el equilibrio. Con cada estiramiento que practicaba, su equilibrio había mejorado considerablemente.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en hacerte más fuerte? - la tentó su amiga -¿Intentas comportarte como Sasuke y Naruto? Ya sabes, todo ese asunto de entrenar a todas horas y ser los mejores en todo.

Sakura se rió de la ocurrencia de la Yamanaka, pero no le contestó. No se sentía capaz de explicarle cual era su objetivo – ni a ella ni a nadie. Era algo tan ridículo que no era capaz ni de mentir sobre ello.

Su objetivo era simple. Algún día lucharía contra Sasuke, y le demostraría que no era inferior a él, sino que estaban en las mismas condiciones de igualdad.

Luego destrozaría su perfecta cara con unos buenos y certeros puñetazos para castigarlo.

Quizás esa misión personal era alimentada por el cuento de la anciana (porque no se había deshecho de él todavía), o la rabia que sentía hacia su frío compañero, pero era sin duda algo que pensaba – y necesitaba – cumplir. Incluso si tenía que pasar toda su vida entrenando para conseguirlo.

Con tan fuerte determinación cualquier pensaría que ya había tenido algún encuentro con Sasuke, pero no era así.

Estaba demasiado enfadada como para hablarle.

Irónicamente, la única persona que se había dado cuenta de esa anomalía en la relación de sus compañeros, había sido Naruto. Temeroso de lo que pudiese contestar Sakura, y a sabiendas de que preguntarle a Sasuke era como preguntárselo a una piedra sólo le quedaba esperar que explotasen, cosa que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

-¿Quieres aprender una nueva postura? - le preguntó la rubia, sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos - ¡Esta es complicada!

-Claro – murmuró la pelirrosa suavemente. Encantada con su nuevo poder sobre Sakura, Ino era una profesora firme. Adoraba poder enseñarle algo que Sakura desconocía. Tener una amiga con tantos conocimientos podía ser frustrante a veces, así que no desaprovechaba sus oportunidades para demostrar sus conocimientos.

Ino dejó caer suavemente su pie hacia el suelo y arqueó su espalda hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, delante de ella.

-Si no sacas culo no lo haces bien – Sakura se rió del vocabulario tan informal que empleaba Ino a la hora de enseñar.

Despacio, subió su pie izquierdo hasta su cabeza y dejó que la pierna se arqueara.

-¡Puedes usar esta pose para trabajar en un circo! - siguió explicando. Subió su pie derecho lentamente, mientras sus codos comenzaban a doblarse hasta posarse en la hierba y formar un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Ino mantuvo la posición y equilibro su peso usando sus pies. Dejó caer sus dedos en el suelo, delante de ella, giró sorpresivamente y se puso de pie en un segundo.

-¡Ta chán! - canturreó jovialmente.

Sakura frunció el ceño y la feliz sonrisa de Ino se borró de su cara. Su nuevo intento por animar a su amiga había fallado miserablemente.

-Así que mañana tienes una misión – cambió de tema la rubia mientras ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse en la posición recién enseñada. La pelirrosa asintió ausentemente.

-Una misión de vigía en las montañas, algo sencillo – contestó secamente. Su cara se oscureció sintiéndose insegura al pensar que pasaría tiempo con el Uchiha. Gracias a Kami que Naruto también iba a estar, el rubio disolvería los silencios afilados con su constante y desenfadado parloteo.

-Bueno, creo que eso es lo que necesitas ahora mismo – completó Ino observando la posición de su alumna. Tomó el tobillo de Sakura y dirigió su pie hacia la cabellera rosa – Pasas demasiado tiempo en ese maldito hospital. Dentro de poco no tendrás tetas, estás demasiado delgada.

Sakura rodó los ojos. La rubia siempre estaba exagerando sobre los estragos que el trabajo hacía en su cuerpo. No había perdido nada de peso, pero a Ino le gustaba aparentar que era frágil o algo así.

-Sólo estás celosa porque las mías son más grandes que las tuyas – le contestó para molestarla. Una enorme sonrisa estiro los labios de Yamanaka. ¡Por fin! Sakura ya no parecía estar de mal humor.

-Pft... Un montón de tus cosas son más grandes que las mías. Como tu frente – soltó sin más.

Sakura elevó su otra pierna y le sacó la lengua. Era curioso el efecto relajante que tenían los insultos de Ino.

**ººº**

La misión no fue tan sencilla como había esperado. Hubo una emboscada.

Los detalles estaban brumosos para Sakura. Recordaba que habían decidido pasar la noche en una cueva. Naruto estaba hablando sobre lo impaciente que estaba por que su ramen instantáneo estuviera listo y de repente la camiseta del rubio estaba salpicada de sangre. Se preguntó vagamente de dónde había salido, dado que no había visto ningún kunai herirlo.

Después se dio cuenta del inmenso dolor que recorría su hombro, confirmándole que quien estaba herida era ella.

En la batalla que siguió ese momento falló a la hora de pegarle un puñetazo a uno de sus oponente. Golpeó la pared de la cueva, causando un derrumbamiento que la separó de su equipo pero no del enemigo.

A pesar de la roca caída a su alrededor y de estar seriamente herida, logró vencerlo y escapar. Desgraciadamente, para reunirse con el resto del equipo tendría que ir por un camino que estaba al otro lado de la montaña. No podía arriesgarse a destrozar las rocas que se habían desprendido en la cueva – sólo pondría en peligro a sus compañeros.

Le tomó cinco días encontrarlos. El camino había sido largo... aterrador. Cuando los encontró Naruto corrió a apretarla en un fuerte abrazo.

Los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke la recorrieron. A pesar de haber sobrevivido cinco días, a solas, en la montaña, no tenía ni una sola herida. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era que había sido capaz de vencer a un poderoso enemigo sin ayuda.

**Al ir demostrando su valía su prestigio fue aumentando poco a poco. Consiguiendo así la atención del dios, pero este dudó y siguió en sus trece.**

**ººº**

**La naturaleza no la desalentaba. Su amor era más fuerte que la propia tierra, y le daba fuerzas para combatir contra los elementos cuando éstos pretendían dificultar la realización de sus rituales.**

Un trueno partió la quietud de la noche después de que un breve chispazo de luz desgarrase el cielo. Si hubiese estado dormido, probablemente habría despertado a Sasuke.

Girando entre las sábanas, trató de parar el frenesí de pensamientos que lo acosaban. Llevaba horas tratando de no pensar en Sakura, pero sólo lograba frustrarse y pensar más en ella, como siempre. Un trueno, más lejano ésta vez. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo.

Tenía una corazonada. Sabía que Sakura había estado entrenando cada noche, a pesar de que él la había dejado plantada. Podía ver claramente cuán fuerte se estaba haciendo. Sabía que estaba determinada, y que no dejaría que nada la detuviera, pero no sabía cuáles eran sus motivos. Cuando otro trueno se dejó escuchar, se sentó en la cama.

Se preguntó si la joven estaba entrenando en ese momento. Salió de la cama y se postró ante la ventana para mirar hacia fuera. La lluvia golpeaba la hierba, inundando la tierra. Parecía estar mirando a un campo de arroz. El viento aulló, moviendo la cortina de agua que caía del cielo.

No podía estar entrenando en el bosque. ¿Verdad...?

Torció los labios en una mueca. No estaba tan seguro de ello. A veces Sakura podía ser tan cabezota como él. Se preguntó si acaso la lluvia le había supuesto un impedimento para ir a entrenar. Si estaba ahí fuera acabaría enfermando por la tormenta.

Ahogó un suspiro.

No podía dormir con sólo imaginarla bajo la lluvia, soportando el frío en medio de la noche. _Odiaba_ cualquier daño que pudiera hacerse. A pesar de todo, no podía controlar su necesidad de protegerla de todo.

Sabía que no iba a poder descansar hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Asintiéndose a sí mismo comenzó a vestirse con ropas que le ayudasen a soportar la lluvia y las fuerte ráfagas de viento. Sólo iba a comprobar que estaba bien, y esperaba que la pelirrosa _no_ fuese tan estúpida como para haber ido al claro dónde se encontraban.

El claro donde luchaban – o dónde _solían_ luchar, pensó con una punzada de culpa. Reprimió en seguida el sentimiento.

Antes de salir de su casa se preparó para lo que le esperaba fuera. Tomó una profunda bocanada aire y corrió a toda velocidad. Su visión estaba algo borrosa dada la enorme cantidad de agua que le golpeaba, pero no necesitaba buscarla. Sus pies lo llevaron automáticamente hacia ella, como si algo lo estuviese atrayendo. A medida que se dirigía al claro fue aminorando el paso. Si ella estaba allí no quería ser descubierto.

A pesar de la intensa lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche, pudo verla claramente. Su pelo rosa estaba empapado y caía pesadamente sobre su cara, pero parecía estar brillando en medio de la noche. Su respiración se atascó en su pecho, impactado. Ella se mantenía firme en su posición a pesar de la fuerza del viento.

Estaba apoyada en un sólo pie, perfectamente equilibrada. Sus manos siguieron un camino, por encima de su cabeza, hacia atrás para agarrar su tobillo, pues su pierna estaba arqueada hacia arriba. El viento aulló, pero ella no se amedrentó y mantuvo la postura. Seguramente estaba usando su chakra para calentarse. La lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo, pegandole la ropa al cuerpo.

A pesar de que había venido por estar preocupado por ella, ningún pensamiento pudo formarse en su cabeza. Ningún autocontrol podía reprimir el deseo que sentía por ella en ese momento. La determinación de Sakura – su fuerza. La manera en la que la lúgubre oscuridad le daba un aspecto casi místico, parecía etérea. La curva de su espalda le ofrecía una visión perfecta – y apetecible – de sus pechos. Se quedó paralizado, mirándola fijamente.

Un rayo la iluminó de repente y su instinto protector lo golpeó a la misma vez, aniquilando su deseo de contemplarla.

-¡Sakura! - llamó, alertándola de su presencia. Los ojos verdes se abrieron, sorprendidos, observando cómo se acercaba a toda prisa. La muchacha se enderezó suavemente y colocó su pie en el suelo. Él se quedó muy quieto delante de ella, tratando de intimidarla con su cercanía.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - dijo, su voz a penas audible por encima del sonido de la lluvia.

-¡Estro entrenando! ¡Un ejercicio de disciplina! - contestó ella, incapaz de reprimir lo orgullosa que se sentía de sí misma – ¡He estado en esa posición desde que empezó a llover!

La miró fieramente.

-Vas a ponerte enferma – soltó, pero ella no parecía amedrentada.

-Puedo hacerlo – le contestó, la seguridad marcando sus palabras, en un intento por tranquilizarlo y evitar su ira. A penas podía escucharla por encima del sonido de la tormenta. Algo lo agitaba – no estaba conforme con su determinación. Se miraron intensamente durante un momento, ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de marcharse. Mirándola a los ojos se dio cuenta de que su enfado disminuía poco a poco. Era como si de repente hubiese decidido fiarse de su buen juicio – o, quizás, se sentía incapaz de obligarla a volver a casa. Sentía que eso sería cruel. Él mismo había hecho cosas estúpidas e irracionales en su búsqueda del poder, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de disuadirla de seguir el camino que ella misma había elegido.

-Estás siento una tonta. Si sabes lo que te conviene volverás a casa – la advirtió antes de marcharse.

Pero no la dejó sola. Sakura podía sentirlo cerca, a pesar de sus intentos por esconder su chakra. Sonrió suavemente.

Era genial saber que la estaba cuidando.

Mientras tanto, la miraba asombrado. Admiró su devoción y su fuerza – a pesar de que ponía en riesgo su salud.

**ººº**

**La diosa siguió entrenándose, desprendiendo energía. De su energía surgió un calor en su pecho, pero no era más fuerte que la rabia que sentía al saberse aún ignorada. Los demás dioses se impacientaron y le rogaron al dios que le hiciese caso. Le pidieron que le diese una respuesta, no importaba cómo.**

Naruto golpeó la mesa con sus dedos, impaciente. Sorprendentemente, su tazón de ramen se mantenía intacto, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Estaba contando.

¿Cuando fue la última vez que vio a Sasuke hablarle a Sakura? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sakura conversó con Sasuke?

No podía recordarlo exactamente. ¿Más de tres meses, quizás?

Se rascó la cabeza. En el pasado, Sakura y Sasuke raramente tenían un conflicto. Normalmente formaban un gran equipo a la hora de solucionar cualquier problema, quizás por la tendencia de ambos por siempre seguir la lógica, o por la tendencia de Sakura de estar siempre de acuerdo con Sasuke. Pero últimamente no se ponían de acuerdo en nada.

¡Joder, últimamente, ni si quiera _hablaban_ entre ellos lo bastante como para estar en desacuerdo!

Naruto odiaba todo ese asunto. Odiaba la enorme tensión entre ellos. La distancia abrumadora entre sus compañeros de equipo lo hacía sentir como un niño frente a una pelea de sus padres. No le importaba demasiado el motivo de esa pelea, sólo necesitaba que la paz se restableciese urgentemente.

Suspiró y juntó sus palillos para empezar a comer sin dejar de reflexionar.

No podía abordar el tema con ellos. Si le preguntaba a Sakura qué había ocurrido ella sólo rodaría los ojos y no se molestaría en contestar. Seguramente haría un breve comentario sobre lo poco comunicativos que habían sido siempre entre ellos. Argumentaría algo así como que no tenían nada que decirse y que esa tensión era inexistente.

Tonterías.

Y claro que no iba a comentarle nada a Sasuke. Sería el doble de absurdo que preguntárselo a Sakura.

Pero aún así era necesario resolver el problema aún sin saber cuál era su origen.

Golpeteó su mejilla varias veces con los palillos.

Sasuke nunca pediría disculpas... fuese lo que fuese que había hecho. ¡Joder, había intentado _matar_ a Naruto más de una vez y nunca se había disculpado! Una posible solución requeriría que Sakura aceptase a Sasuke y todos los fallos que conllevaría tener una amistad con él. Bueno, sí, hacía tiempo que la pelirrosa había aceptado las tendencias agresivas y la falta de... bondad del joven, pero no era suficiente.

Llevó más fideos a su boca.

Tendría que despertar el lado maternal de Sakura – esa parte que siempre intentaba suavizar a Sasuke, pese a los fallos de este. La parte que nunca podría herirlo y siempre estaría dispuesta a curarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa estiró sus labios.

Tenía que mandar a Sasuke al hospital por su bien y por el de su compañera.

**ººº**

Sakura masajeó su frente, frustrada. Había intentado entender lo que había ocurrido entre sus compañeros varias veces, incluso habiéndoselo explicado el propio Naruto, pero seguía siendo incapaz de entenderlo.

-Veamos si lo he entendido – habló suavemente. Naruto supo en ese momento que el mismísimo infierno estaba tomando forma en el interior de su mejor amiga. Supo que su castigo iba a ser horrible y doloroso, pero no le importó – era necesario soportarlo para devolverle el equilibrio al mundo.

-Emboscaste a Sasuke.

-¡Sip!

-Y después lo golpeaste, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Sip!

-Entonces lo golpeaste unas cuantas veces más sólo por gusto.

-Am...

Bueno, ¡tenía que asegurarse de que Sasuke no se despertase antes de poder llevarlo al hospital! Sakura lo miró cuidadosamente.

-Entonces – siseó ella, siguiendo con su resumen – Lo trajiste aquí para que tuviese _aún más_ trabajo. ¿Crees que es divertido golpear a gente sin razón?

_Oh, oh._

-Sal ahora mismo, estúpido – finalizó la medic-nin.

Gracias al cielo se las arregló para evitar el castigo y salió a toda prisa de la consulta.

Si no hubiese estado concentrada en su enfado, molestia y sus nervios, se habría dado cuenta entonces de que Naruto nunca actuaba sin tener un motivo. Ese comportamiento era completamente extraño en él. Si hubiese estado más atenta se habría dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba tramando algo. Pero en lugar de darse cuenta, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la habitación de Sasuke.

Todas sus emociones murieron cuando se encontró con su negro mirar. Aparentemente había despertado sin ayuda. Sakura inhaló profundamente.

Todo lo que podía recordar era la deliciosa sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus labios...

Su cara se puso instantáneamente roja. ¡Ya tenía bastante con sus anteriores traumas como para ponerse a recordar esas cosas también!

-¿Te duele algo? - preguntó esquivando sus ojos. Deseó fervientemente no estar a solas con él en ese momento. Uhg, si no hubiese echado a Naruto esto no estaría pasando. La brillante y odiosa presencia del Uzumaki habría sido una suave colchoneta sobre la que rebotar en el momento en el que tuviese que interactuar con el Uchiha.

Sasuke se preguntó vagamente por qué el sonrojo de Sakura era tan atrayente, pero se las ingenió para aplastar el pensamiento. Si se obcecaba en ella sentiría culpa. Y esa miserable culpa le impedía dormir demasiadas noches, pensando en el hecho de que ella estaba ahí fuera entrenando sin él.

Después de la última misión compartida era más que consciente de que Sakura había mejorado mucho sin su ayuda. Ya no lo necesitaba en absoluto. Después de la noche bajo la lluvia, supo que su devoción y dedicación para llegara la perfección eran más importantes que su deseo de caerle bien.

Retuvo los pensamientos, no quería meditar más sobre ellos.

-El cuello – contestó secamente.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a aliviar su dolor.

Sus dedos rozaron el nacimiento de su cabello, tanteando los lados de su cara y cráneo para comprobar si había algún otro daño. ¿No le había dicho Naruto, en una de sus tantas explicaciones, que le había golpeado la cabeza más de una vez?

Analizó el cuero cabelludo del joven y notó un pequeño bulto entre su pelo. Usó su mano para apartar las espesas hebras, indentificando rápidamente una serie de contusiones, seguramente gracias a Naruto y su intento de provocarle una conmoción cerebral a Sasuke. El chico se crispó aprehensivamente al sentir las manos femeninas recorriendo su cabellera; luego Sakura volvió a repetir el movimiento para asegurarse una mejor vista de la herida y poder determinar su gravedad. Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Cuando era niño a su madre le encantaba jugar con su cabello erizado. Le hablaba todo el rato de que también su padre y su hermano tenían esa característica, pero que habían dejado crecer su cabello para poderla esconder. Siempre lo animaba para que se dejase el pelo corto para poder disfrutar de esa herencia que tanto le agradaba. Siempre lo tocaba con afecto maternal, sobre todo cuando su padre no estaba cerca para descubrirla. Su padre creía que demasiado cariño y mimos desconcentrarían a Sasuke y lo harían un shinobi menos seguro... un shinobi no tan bueno como Itachi.

-Después de todo – decía ella en su oído – Es una de las pocas cosas que has heredado de tu padre.

Después le pellizcaba las mejillas.

-¡Oh, eres tan mono! Mira qué guapo eres gracias a mis mejillas – murmuraba con suave diversión. A Sasuke no le importaba demasiado que ella jugase así con él, pero su amor y respeto por esa mujer le hacía olvidar cualquier intento de escapar de su agarre. De todas formas, solía decirse, ella era completamente capaz de volverlo a atrapar entre sus manos.

La suave vibración sobre su cabeza le indicó que Sakura había encontrado algo que curar. De repente, un extraño pensamiento lo golpeó. ¿Que habría pensado su madre de Sakura?

Eran similares en ciertos aspectos – sus buenas maneras y su tono maternal. Ambas podían demostrar su amor incondicional. A pesar de tener un temperamento horrible, Sakura no solía dirigirlo hacia él. Incluso cuando se lo merecía, Sakura siempre era buena y dulce con él. A veces sus intentos por reconfortarle realmente funcionaban. Como lo había sido su madre por primera vez, mucho tiempo atrás, Sakura era la fuente de donde emanaban el afecto y la seguridad que formaban su día a día.

No podía negarlo, y tenía que admitirlo. Su madre habría adorado a Sakura.

Podía imaginar cómo habría intentado juntarlo con la pelirrosa sin siquiera molestarse en tratar de ser sutil. Cómo le habría preguntado por ella, diciéndole que tendría que pasar más tiempo con la joven. Casi podía escuchar su voz.

¿Cuán decepcionada estaría su madre al ver cómo trataba a Sakura?

Un nudo se formó en su interior. ¿Por qué se torturaba de esa forma?

Su madre había sido consumida por el fuego del clan y sus pecados. Tanto ella como su familia habían sido reducidos a cenizas... no quedaba nada de ellos. Imaginar a su familia no tenía sentido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sigue doliendo? - preguntó la voz suave, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Elevó los ojos hacia ella y negó con la cabeza. Incluso sintiendo algún dolor, habría mentido. Necesitaba marcharse _ya_ antes de que su mente lo torturase durante más tiempo.

Sus ojos se prendieron en Sakura, observó la preocupación de sus ojos verdes. A pesar de la horrible y obvia tensión entre ellos lo seguía mirando con la misma inquietud de siempre. La vio pasar el dorso de su mano por su frente.

Se permitió volver a imaginar cómo sería pasar sus días junto a ella. ¿Cómo sería compartir un hogar con ella? ¿Sería como volver a tener una familia?

Por un sólo instante, se permitió pensar cuán maravilloso sería acercarla a él. Pero recordó cuán podrido estaba y que algo con Sakura nunca funcionaría... así que impidió que sus manos se movieran y enterró sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien – dijo en un exabrupto, antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

**Por fuera, el dios seguía manteniendo las formas, pero dentro de él su seguridad se iba despedazando.**

**ººº**

**A pesar de todo, el dios le dedicó algo de tiempo a la diosa. Esta vez el dios de la lujuria no tenía nada que ver. Esta vez, su anhelo nacía de renacidas emociones.**

Esa misma noche se sorprendió al verlo emerger de la oscuridad. A pesar de que todavía se sentía algo molesta con él, sintió una pequeña sonrisa cosquillearle los labios.

-He estado pensando – dijo ella con tono juguetón – Naruto te atacó por sorpresa esta mañana - Sasuke elevó una sola ceja - Deberías estar _siempre_ con la guardia puesta – se burló ella, repitiendo lo que él mismo le había repetido incansables veces.

Para su deleite Sasuke pareció casi descolocado por su comentario. Casi.

-¿Lista? - preguntó él, queriendo acabar con su cháchara. Ella asintió secamente, tomando posición.

La pelea era, de lejos, muy diferente a todas las anteriores. Cuando ella se acercaba, él se alejaba. Sasuke evitaba cualquier acercamiento, manteniendola a distancia usando kunais.

No arremetía contra ella. No se acercaba para atacarla. Sólo se movía para defenderse y mantener las distancias.

Antes sus cuerpos se acercaban el uno al otro. Había algo en sus peleas – había pureza en sus expresiones agresivas. Se sometían. Él la derivaba, ella le devolvía el golpe. Siempre había doloroso, pero cercano, contacto entre ellos.

Sakura, viendo las nuevas técnicas de pelea de su contrincante, aprovechó un momento clave para acercase más. Cargó toda su fuerza en sus puños, se deslizó y trató de darle varios puñetazos cargados de chakra. Pero él consiguió evadir los golpes y la tiró al suelo. La mantuvo sujeta con firmeza, más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones.

En el suelo, Sakura se retorció, pero no pudo escapar. El enfado recorrió todo su cuerpo. Había estado tan dramáticamente cerca de la victoria... y aún no era capaz de conseguirla.

Con su pelo hundido en la hierba húmeda, miró hacía Sasuke. Dos orbes rojas giraban frente a ella. Dejó de luchar, sintiendo una repentina alegría.

Había activado su kekkei genkai en una pelea contra ella. Por fin, era una rival más que digna.

**ººº**

**La diosa odiaba tanto el tiempo que había estado alejada emocional, espiritual y físicamente de él que forzó su cuerpo todavía más, sin importarle las consecuencias.**

A veces Sakura pensaba en la posibilidad de prender en llamas a Sasuke.

Sí, se sentiría fatal. La ausencia de Sasuke en su vida derivaría inevitablemente en soledad y depresión en su más gran escala. No le importaba lo silenciosa que era su compañía, su presencia era lo que más deseaba.

Aún así era el ser más frustrante sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Verlo arder en llamas podría ser la sensación más maravillosa! Sin mencionar que su comportamiento empezaba a hacerle pensar que era bipolar.

Primeramente, la había besado. Después, decidió ignorarla. Ahora estabadesarrollando una forma de comportarse todavía más irritante: había tratado controlar sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Al parecer, si trabajaba por la tarde en el hospital no la dejaría entrenar esa misma noche.

Y tampoco es que razonase con ella. Ni si quiera le habló (aunque raramente hablaban, y cuando lo hacían, había una innegable animosidad entre ellos) cuando se lo encontró esperándola fuera de su apartamento cuando ella llegó para cambiarse de ropa. Él sólo le dijo que se quedase en casa. Ella dijo que no. Y luego llegó la discusión.

Él ganó después de noquearla. Dos horas después se despertó en el sofá.

En serio, iba a prenderle fuego. Estaba mucho más que cabreada. Si no lo conociese tan bien se sentiría halagada con toda esa preocupación hacia su bienestar. Pero _lo conocía_. Sabía que estaba siendo un cabezota – la única razón que le había dado para tratarla así era absolutamente ridícula. Había mencionado vagamente que no quería trabajar con otra persona si ella se ponía enferma. Oh, por favor.

¿Quién podía entender realmente lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre? Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que mandarlo al más candente infierno era lo único que podía tranquilizarla. Además de eso, la ironía de ver al infame heredero del jutsu de fuego arder en las llamas la haría retorcerse de sádico placer.

Pero, evidentemente, no podía hacerlo. Sabía que el muy bastardo tenía la suficiente habilidad como para liberarse y que finalmente sería _ella_ quien acabaría quemada.

Luego, Sakura sopesó la posibilidad de quemarse a lo Bonzo.

Sorbió la nariz después de estornudar en su pañuelo.

Porque a pesar de sus extremos cuidados, Sasuke no pudo evitar que Sakura se marchase a entrenar un par de horas después de despertar. La acción era claramente en contra de los deseos del joven, pero le importaba una mierda. De hecho, se sintió liberada al desobedecer al controlador Uchiha. Mientras no estuviese esperándola por los alrededores para obligarla a cumplir sus nuevas reglas, haría lo que ella quisiera. No podía parar aunque quisiera de todas formas. Estaba tan cerca de su meta. Hacía menos de tres semanas que había conseguido _obligarle_ a usar el Sharingan mientras luchaban. Iba a conseguirlo. Iba a vencerlo pronto.

Tosió en su pañuelo y sintió un horrible y doloroso escalofrío.

_Por supuesto_, él tenía razón. De tanto entrenar hasta la extenuación acabó por enfermar. Le moqueaba la nariz, no paraba de toser y tenía fiebre. Y además de todos esos encantadores síntomas había recibido un sermón interminable de parte de Tsunade sobre los riesgos del sobre esfuerzo.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Luego una segunda vez y poco tiempo después, una tercera vez.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! - la llamó Naruto, su voz a penas amortiguada por la puerta.

Llevándose las manos a su adolorida cabeza murmuró algo sobre su horrible mala suerte.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! - siguió gritando - ¿No estas dormida, verdad? ¡Sakura-chan!

Suspiró suavemente antes de avisarle que podía pasar, porque la puerta estaba abierta. A pesar de que no quería ver ni un alma estando así de enferma, sabía que no podía dejarlo ahí, preocupado.

Al abrir la puerta Naruto entró en su apartamento y se sentó a toda prisa en su sofá, aterrizando a su lado.

-¡Hola! - saludó traviesamente, con una gran sonrisa.

Escuchó el sonido sordo de los pasos de otra persona entrando en el apartamento. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, vio a Sasuke entrar algo dubitativo. Cerró la puerta trás de él, pero no parecía tener la intención de acercarse a Naruto o a ella.

-Bueno, estaba volviendo a casa después de tomar un tentempié tardío en Ichiraku – comenzó a explicar el rubio – ¡Y me encontré con Sasuke que estaba paseando! Así que pensé que sería divertido ir a entrenar ahora, de noche. ¿Te apetece? ¿Poooooooorfaaaaaaaaaa, Sakura-chan?

-No puedo – empezó a explicarle ella.

-¿Por qué no? - la interrumpió, frustrado - ¡Será divertido! ¡Venga!

Las cejas de la pelirrosa se fruncieron, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, una voz tranquila habló desde la esquina.

-Está enferma. Déjala irse a la cama.

Sintió su mirada sobre ella – Sasuke la analizaba con mirada punzante, como era su costumbre.

La expresión de Naruto se transformó por completo al mirar la cara de su amiga. Las esquinas de su boca fueron cayendo hacia abajo, tristemente, pero asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo más Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Vamos – ordenó suavemente. Naruto soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

-Quizás otro día, ¿no? - le preguntó. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió - ¿Necesitas alguna cosa? No sé cómo hacer sopa, pero seguro que Sasuke y yo podemos averiguarlo.

Escuchó a Sasuke bufar desde la esquina de su salón. Aparentemente no estaba muy conforme con esa afirmación de que no sabía cocinar.

-Nah – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Muy a su pesar, se sentía celosa. Entrenar a solas en una lucha de uno contra uno en la compañía de Sasuke era algo tan _personal_. ¿Y ahora él decidía ir con Naruto?

¿No le había preguntado a ella una vez si entrenaba a solas con otras personas? ¿No estuvo él una vez celoso sobre ese asunto?

Su lado lógico sabía que sólo era un estúpido entrenamiento. Entrenaban juntos casi todos los días. Sasuke entrenaba a solas con Naruto la mayoría del tiempo. Esto no era nada nuevo, salvo por el momento del día que habían elegido para esa sesión. Pero aún así su lógica no estaba hablando lo bastante alto.

Su lado emocional se sintió _engañado_. Se sintió _traicionada_. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran particularmente irracionales, pero no podía evitarlo. Además de Naruto, sentía que el tiempo que pasaban a solas durante la noche era algo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Ella había mantenido esos momentos ocultos del resto del mundo... porque era algo demasiado valioso como para poderlo compartir.

¿Y ahora él decidía incluir a una nueva persona? Bufó, totalmente disgustada.

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas nada? - le preguntó de nuevo Naruto al notar su agitación.

-Segura – contestó ella con un falso tono simpático. Su mirada voló hacia Sasuke - ¿Pensáis hacer esto _todas_ las noches? - cuestionó, dejando clara su molestia. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo esta noche – contestó despacio. Con una mirada particularmente dura le dio a entender que no tenía la intención de permitir que Naruto se introdujese en su pequeño mundo nocturno. Esta noche era una sola excepción. Sakura apartó sus ojos de Sasuke y volvió a mirar al rubio.

-Divertíos – le ordenó, su tono falsamente feliz. Naruto paseó su mirada de Sasuke a Sakura. Se preguntó qué acababa de presenciar, pero la voz baja de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos – lo apremió saliendo por la puerta.

**ººº**

Hallo!

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Capítulo movidito, ¿eh? Tengo que decir que la parte que más me gusta (y la que, sin duda, he traducido con más entusiasmos) ha sido la escena del hospital, concretamente la parte de los recuerdos de Sasuke. Tanta tensión, tantos pensamientos, tanto ASFJAFHFEUFE I CAN'T.

Oh, muchas gracias a todas las personas que habéis añadido esta traducción durante esta semana :') Recordad que la semana que viene se acaba lo bueno: será el último capítulo D: Pero si queréis disfrutar de más historias tan maravillosas acudid al perfil de la autora original de este fic, aunque claro, todo estarán en inglés xD Animaros a hacer alguna traducción de una de sus historietas si es que alguna vez habéis deseado publicar una traducción. Sin duda esta está siendo una experiencia enriquecedora y muy divertida!

Btw, ¡ya estamos a seis de diciembre! ¡Hoy se ha estrenado The Last en Japón! ¡OH DIOS MIO ESTOY DESEANDO VERLA! ;_; ¿Qué expectativas Sasusakukeras tenéis para esta última película? :D

Bueno, que me extiendo más que la vida, un beso enorme! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto **no me pertenece.**

**Folklore **es obra de **BlushingLotus**, quien amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducir su preciosa historia.

Atención: **lemmon** al final del capítulo.

**Folklore**

**Obra de **BlushingLotus.

**Traducido por **Miss Mantequilla.

**IV**

**Cuando la diosa no podía cuidarse a sí misma, el propio dios tomó medidas paras evitarle cualquier daño.**

Sakura se reacomodó en el sofá, un pañuelo bien sujeto en su mano. Ni si quiera recordaba haberse dormido en cuanto sus compañeros se hubieron marchado a entrenar. Despertó unas cuantas horas después, con la boca seca y un dolor de cabeza todavía más pronunciado. Echó un vistazo por el apartamento y se preguntó si había sido ella quien había apagado las luces antes de dormirse. Al levantarse sintió una manta caer a sus pies. Saltó, sobresaltada, mirando hacia el suelo.

No tenía una manta antes de dormirse.

La examinó, sorprendida, la apartó y se alejó despacio. Su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero se obligó a permanecer atenta. La idea de que alguien había entrado sin ser ella consciente de ello la descolocaba, incluso sabiendo que esa persona había entrado con buenas intenciones. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, lo inspeccionó y comprobó que todo estaba como siempre. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando fue a comprobar su pequeña cocina.

Frunció el entrecejo profundamente. Quizás sí había cogido una manta antes de dormirse y ahora no lo recordaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la nevera en busca de alzo de zumo. Su ocupada semana le había impedido ir a hacer la compra, y ahora que estaba enferma sabía que tendría que apañárselas con lo poco que le quedaba en casa. Pero algo llamó su atención en el interior del electrodoméstico. Ahí, iluminado y a penas rodeado por unos pocos alimentos, vio un cuenco que parecía lleno de sopa.

Sacó el objeto con cuidado y lo miró con ojos curiosos. Justo donde una tapadera de plástico evitaba un posible derrame, había una nota con instrucciones. La letra era concisa, clara y extremadamente familiar.

Al parecer, después de escuchar la sugerencia de Naruto, Sasuke había decidido traerle sopa casera.

Una ola de deleite arrasó a Sakura por dentro, naciendo así una suave sonrisa en sus labios. El aire se quedó atascado en su pecho y su corazón bombeó sangre a toda velocidad.

A pesar de lo que había ocurrido recientemente entre ellos, Sakura sintió que las intenciones de Sasuke venían del corazón.

**ººº**

Poco después de tomarse un bol de la _deliciosa _sopa – se sonrojaba con sólo pensar que Sasuke la había hecho _sólo y especialmente para ella_ – se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Reconfortada por el gesto tan amable de su compañero, y aún cansada por su resfriado, se dejó caer en la cama sin miramientos. Cuando sus pensamientos vagaron hacia Sasuke una dulce sensación la envolvió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensar en él no generaba angustiosas sensaciones – sólo encanto y aturdimiento.

Estuviese o no incluido Naruto en el asunto de la sopa casera era algo irrelevante – el hecho de que le hubiese preparado algo para comer la derretía por dentro. Sasuke debía de haber entrado en su casa sigilosamente para no despertarla. Después de guardar la sopa se había preocupado por ella. Había querido cuidar de ella.

Dobló las rodillas, las abrazó, pegándolas más a su cuerpo y reprimió un chillido.

En ese momento debió de verla en el sofá y decidió cubrirla con la manta.

Su corazón se desbocó al imaginar al joven inclinándose hacia ella. Pensó, abrumada, que sus manos habían estado cerca de ella cuando arrastraban la manta sobre su cuerpo. ¡Oh, ojalá hubiese estado despierta!

Se sintió cuidada y querida, y dejó que el sueño la venciera, cerrando sus pesados párpados. A pesar de lo emocionada que se sentía por los cuidados del Uchiha se sintió caer en un pesado y reconfortante sueño. Durmió todo lo que no había dormido durante los pasados meses. No salió de la cama durante horas, que parecieron una dulce eternidad. Cuando su cuerpo se sintió renovado, abrió los ojos suavemente. El resfriado seguía ahí, rasposo y molesto, pero se obligó a salir de la cama. Recordó que no había limpiado nada antes de acostarse, así que se preparó para limpiar todo lo que había ensuciado la noche anterior.

Se quedó boquiabierta nada más entrar en la cocina. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado con metódica precisión. Además de la pureza que parecía destilar cada objeto encontró un bol nuevo sobre la encimera. En su interior había un pequeño montón de maduros y redondos tomates. Soltó el aire con una risita al tomar uno de ellos. Lo apretó delicadamente con sus dedos mientras su corazón volvía a alocarse.

_Es lo que más le gusta a Sasuke._

Recorrió la cocina con la vista en busca de alguna otra sorpresa. Aún con el tomate en la mano, abrió la nevera. Al mirar en su interior el aire se le quedó atascado y juraría que su corazón dejó de latir.

Estaba absolutamente lleno.

Debía de haberse dado cuenta de la falta de alimentos esa mañana o la noche anterior y había decidido solucionar el problema.

Sintió su cara arder al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la estaba cuidando. No sólo le dejaba comida casera y deliciosa en la nevera, sino que también había comprado cosas que a _ella_ le gustaban. Una enorme sonrisa se deslizó por su cara antes de encontrarse con una nueva sorpresa.

¡Le había traído bollitos rellenos de anko! Se había tomado la molestia de buscar y traerle su comida favorita. Y lo más formidable era que esa comida, precisamente, disgustaba en grandes cantidades al Uchiha.

Sintió sus rodillas debilitarse.

**ººº**

Esperar a curarse era una experiencia horrible y para Sakura fue aún peor dada su naturaleza enérgica. Consiguió pasar algunos días paseándose por el apartamento, bebiendo mucho zumo de fruta y haciendo estiramientos. En esos días en los que se sentía tan cansada, lo único que se podía permitir eran suaves ejercicios de yoga.

Pero llegado un momento odiaba cada uno de sus estiramientos. Se aburría en demasía y no le proporcionaban la acción necesaria para su personalidad tan destructiva.

Así que, una noche, cuando por fin dejó de sentirse fatal, decidió salir de casa. Pensó en ir a ejercitarse un poco, pero lo que realmente quería era verdadera acción. Al abrir la puerta y precipitarse hacia el exterior chocó contra una sólida y caliente pared, soltando así todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de que había chocado contra Sasuke, dos manos la sujetaron con firmeza. La apartó, impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria. Sakura estuvo temporalmente distraída por el firme agarre que la mantenía cautiva. Sabía que Sasuke trataba de mantenerla en pie, pero la sensación que despertaban sus manos cálidas sobre su piel despertaron emoción. La estaba tocando, sin si quiera querer apartarse.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? - interrogó él.

-Voy a entrenar – de verdad que no quería sonreír, pero lo hizo. No se merecía ninguna sonrisa dado que le impedía moverse, pero es que estaba tan emocionada por poder salir de casa. Además, había estado alejada durante mucho tiempo de él, y que ahora la estuviese tocando - así como el recuerdo de lo mucho que la había estado cuidando - alimentaba su emoción, plasmándolo en su voz.

-No.

Sakura frunció las cejas inmediatamente. Sus miradas chocaron y cualquier sensación dulce y alegre se esfumó de su interior.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana – dijo, tratando de liberarse de sus manos.

-Lo que quieres hacer es una estupidez – afianzó su agarre – La última vez que te dejé hacer lo que querías acabaste enferma.

Sakura bufó a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse tranquila. Respiró profundamente y consideró sus opciones.

Opción número uno, _discutir_ con él. Resultado, Sasuke la ignoraría.

Opción número dos, _razonar_ con él. Resultado, Sasuke la ignoraría.

Opción número tres, golpearlo. Resultado, Sasuke vería venir el golpe y la sujetaría antes de poder si quiera empezar a moverse.

Dejó salir un gemido ahogado, frustrada, y golpeó el suelo con su pie.

-Mira – empezó ella, con la cara ardiendo – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Naruto y yo sospechamos que intentarías salir de casa para seguir con tu rutina, cuando es obvio que tienes que descansar.

En el rostro de Sakura se reflejaron diferentes emociones, desde confusión, vergüenza, hasta alcanzar finalmente la rabia. Supuso que los dos habían trazado un plan estúpido que incluía turnarse para vigilarla y evitar que saliera de casa. Le molestaba que fuesen tan testarudos, pero le molestaba todavía más que se creyesen con el derecho de controlarla así.

Ahora sí que quería golpear algo. _De verdad_. Apretó una de sus manos hasta convertirla en un puño.

-Sois gilipollas – murmuró.

-Hn.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y por el más breve instante, vio los ojos oscuros suavizarse. El agarre se suavizó tambien, y su toque dejó de ser forzado o dominante. Sus dedos perdieron fuerza. Por un segundo, pareció algo cohibido. Pero al segundo siguiente su máscara de piedra volvió... como siempre. Pero su agarre se mantuvo gentil.

-¿Por qué? - le preguntó de repente. Había mucha intensidad en su pregunta, pero no estaba segura de lo que le estaba preguntando. Frunció las cejas, clavando sus ojos verdes llenos de confusión en su rostro - ¿Usas tu entrenamiento para vengarte? - siguió preguntando él a la vez que su agarre volvía a hacerse más intenso.

-¿Que? No – contestó Sakura, sintiéndose confusa - ¿Por qué iba a querer vengarme? ¿Y de quien?

-De mí.

-No quiero vengarme de ti.

-¿Entonces por qué te esfuerzas tanto para mejorar tus técnicas?

-Yo... - cerró la boca.

-Explícate – le demandó el joven.

-¡No tendría que darte explicaciones! ¡No lo entenderías! - argumentó.

Sasuke analizó a su compañera intensamente, pero sus pensamientos comenzaron a traicionarlo cuanto más la miraba. Se sintió atraído por el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Le encantó su forma de bufar, tratando de controlar su enfado. No podía parar de mirar hacia esos ojos que le quemaban.

Y trató de olvidar cuánto le gustaba protegerla – cuánto le gustaba cuidarla.

Trató de reprimir sus pensamientos, pero su autocontrol se había esfumado.

Se preguntó cómo serían las cosas si no la hubiese rechazado. Cómo habría sido seguir pasando las noches a su lado. Quizás... si no sólo pasara tiempo con ella entrenando... si pudiera estar con ella en situaciones más _domésticas_... quizás...

¿Por qué había dejado de relacionarse con ella?

Sus labios se crisparon.

Era. Tan. Molesta.

-Haz lo que quieras – sentenció antes de soltarla. Sakura parpadeó y él desapareció.

**ººº**

**Los demás dioses siguieron suplicándole al dios que le hiciera caso a la diosa. Seguían sacándolo de su meditación, agitándolo. Cuando no lo estaban molestando con sus súplicas era la esencia de la diosa la que lo llamaba. Y cuando su esencia no estaba ahí para molestarlo, se molestaba él sólo. No podía mantenerse alejado más tiempo. Se acercó a ella, por fin, y le preguntó qué era lo que deseaba de él.**

Al alejarse de Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No era por el frescor de la noche, la causa no era más que rabia confrontada. Los constantes desafíos de la pelirrosa lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sabía que esa _tonta_ mujer corría en ese momento a través de la noche para entrenar, muy a pesar de que él no estuviese de acuerdo. A pesar de que le había dicho claramente que _no e_ntrenase. Sakura se había pasado todo eso por el forro, había tomado su propia decisión. Sabía que a la muchacha le encantaba contentarlo, pero esa costumbre suya había quedado relegada en el olvido; en su lugar había algo que quemaba el interior de la Haruno. No sabía lo que era, pero odiaba cualquier cosa que la volviese tan rebelde y que pudiera crear un conflicto entre ellos.

Podría haberla tirado al suelo justo en el umbral de la puerta. Podría haberla obligado a entrar, pero no quería forzarla y obligarla a hacer algo que no quería de forma tan cruel. Pero ahora que estaba alejado de ella, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Y pese a toda esa molestia, sabía la auténtica verdad. Sabía que algo terrible, horrible e indeseable lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, despacio, y ese algo le hacía querer tenerla más cerca. Sabía que si la hubiese tirado al suelo para impedir que saliera de su apartamento, al final la habría sujetado de una manera totalmente diferente. Y eso habría causado muchos problemas.

Sakura le gustaba demasiado.

Dejó escapar un gruñido. Sus pulsaciones aumentaron con la sola idea de sujetarla contra sí – sentía la sangre en los oídos. Sólo con recordar su piel bajo sus dedos – cómo pudo sentir los desbocados latidos de ella.

Se sintió abrumado, y apretó sus puños, tembloroso de rabia y enfado. Sabía dónde estaba y le iba a hacer pagar por toda la tortura que estaba sufriendo por su culpa cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Estaba en el claro, entrenando. E iba a ir a bucarla.

**ººº**

Aprovechó que estaba entrenando para acercarse a ella. Se movió a toda prisa, incontrolable – la persona calmada que había sido alguna vez se había esfumado tiempo atrás. Sus músculos ardían, deseos por sentir el frenesí de una lucha.

-Luchemos – ordenó, su voz profunda y agitada.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejar escapar una pequeña e irónica sonrisa.

-No me sonrías – siseó.

Sakura sabía que debía sentirse intimidada, pero la emoción la golpeó antes de poder controlarse.

Aquella podía ser la noche. Aquella podía ser la noche en la que acabaría con él.

Algo en el aire le dio la sensación de que de verdad _iba a ganar_. Esa era la noche en la que le demostraría que era igual de buena que él. Igual de válida.

-Ya no quiero luchar todas las noches contigo – contestó ella de forma rotunda. Su meta estaba al alcance de sus dedos, ya no podía contenerse más.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Ésta es la última lucha – afirmó la medic-nin – No me gusta cómo están sucediendo las cosas entre nosotros.

Su dura mirada se suavizó un poco, y un destello brilló en sus pupilas, a penas perceptible. La miró intensamente, buscando la forma de hacerla olvidar esas palabras.

-Hagamos de esta noche una noche especial, dado que va a ser la última que pasaremos tiempo juntos de esta forma – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que casi pareció inapropiada en ese momento – Si gano podré pedirte lo que quiera. Y me lo concederás.

La mirada del Uchiha se intensificó todavía más, pero se mantuvo en silencio – su postura era tan rígida que parecía cincelado en piedra.

Desenvainó su katana suavemente, dando a entender que aceptaba sus términos. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no parecía tener la intención de poner condiciones en caso de él fuese el vencedor. Al parecer no deseaba nada de ella.

Durante la lucha quedaron claros los estilos de lucha de cada contrincante. Al principio se mantuvieron distanciados. Mantuvieron sus cuerpos alejados el uno del otro. Una vez que todos los kunais fueron diseminados por todo el campo de batalla y él se dio cuenta de lo bien que Sakura había estado evitando sus armas, Sasuke se abalanzó contra ella.

Sakura lo esquivó con pasos rápidos y ligeros, como si bailara. Cuando lo atacó con toda la intención de golpearlo con su puño lleno de chakra, Sasuke la esquivó. A pesar de ello, Sakura no se estrelló contra el suelo: sus manos pararon la caída y, con flexibilidad y suavidad, logró girar y ponerse en pie con un sólo movimiento. Y no conforme con eso, siguió irritando a Sasuke esquivando cada una de sus acometidas.

Pero al final logró herirla en el abdomen. La katana abrió la suave carne y la sangre brotó, manchando los dedos y la ropa de la kunoichi. La antigua Sakura se habría detenido. Pero Sasuke no presenció lo que esperaba, simplemente la vio desaparecer.

Cuando la encontró vio que sus dedos destilaban ese fantasmagórico brillo verde.

La situación se volvió extrañamente sádica. Sasuke se movió a toda velocidad, buscando herirla. Arremetió una y otra vez, sintiéndose acongojado al ver las manchas de sangre en la ropa de su rival. Reprimió su disgusto y se dispuso a acabar con la pelea. Una vez que ésta estuviese terminada ya no tendría que ver más esa sangre. Pero Sakura seguía siendo rápida y esquiva a pesar de que no había terminado de curarse. No importó cuantas veces su katana la hiriese, se curaba a la velocidad de la luz. La verdadera ventaja de Sakura era que conocía todas sus técnicas. Velocidad, flexibilidad, fuerza... ninguno de esos factores importaba contra ella mientras pudiera evitarlo tan fácilmente.

El ambiente volvió a cambiar entre ellos. Él activó el Sharingan, una clara ventaja. Sakura se repitió que tenía que concentrarse – una especie de mantra para mantener la calma. Encontrarse con su mirada escarlata volvió loco a su corazón. Quizás era el saber que representaba un reto para el joven, o el frenesí de la lucha, no estaba segura. Necesitaba concentrarse. Ya no eran críos indecisos, iban en serio. _¡Concéntrate!_

La pasión de la lucha quemó el aire entre ello. Bloquearon los jutsus del otro, sólo para hacer más difíciles los propios. Vieron lo que pretendía hacer el otro antes que la técnica pudiera ponerse en práctica. Sólo podían ver la verdad y olvidaron las intrincadas tácticas de batalla que almacenaban en sus mentes.

Tuvo que admitírselo a sí mismo, a pesar de que Sakura había afirmado que ganaría esa lucha, no había pensado que daría el cien por cien de sus capacidades. Sonrió de forma amarga. Sakura estaba más que preparada para hacerle picadillo. Quizás una parte secreta de su compañera disfrutaba hiriéndolo. Las múltiples contusiones y los muchos arañazos que enrojecían su piel eran la mejor forma de confirmar esa teoría. Y claro, ella no contaba con el mismo aspecto, dado que se curaba nada más recibir una herida. Sólo cortes demasiado profundos hablaban de lo cerca que había estado de ella – eran la clase de herida que podía ignorar y que no suponían un problema para vencer.

Las cosas se pusieron violentas en el momento en el que la tiró al suelo. El cuerpo de Sakura chocó contra el suelo. Sasuke buscó clavarla firmemente, pero la rodilla de la medic-nin se clavó en su estómago. Lo apartó y se las arregló para alejarse, pero no fue lo bastante rápida y Sasuke pudo agarrar sus hombros, haciéndola caer de frente. Sakura trató de apartarse de la hierba con las manos a la vez que él la obligaba a mantener la cara pegada al suelo.

Lo sintió sentarse sobre su espalda a horcajadas.

-Te tengo – susurró. Nunca había escuchado su voz enronquecer tanto. Su pecho se sacudió y algo se removió dentro de ella. Sintió la boca de su estómago cerrarse y se dio cuenta de lo estimulante que resultaba la posición.

Pero no iba a darse por vencida. El deseo que sentía por ese capullo no iba a evitar su victoria. Estaba tan _cerca_ de su meta. Dejó escapa un siseo de dolor. Iba a ganar. La decisión y la fuerza recorrieron todo su cuerpo, eliminaron el dolor y desintegraron cualquier idea de sumisión que pudiera surgir en ese momento.

Ignoró su cercanía y usó su mano derecha, que había quedado atrapada bajo su cuerpo, para liberarse. El chakra se acumuló en esa mano. Ignoró el punzante dolor en su muñeca y empujó. La fuerza de su brazo le permitió poner distancia entre el propio Sasuke y el suelo bajo ella. Llenó su pierna de chakra y la usó para desestabilizarlo. Usando todo lo que Ino le había estado enseñando, Sakura levantó las piernas y aprisionó el cuello de Sasuke con sus tobillos. Con la gracia conseguida con meses de entrenamiento, giró y consiguió tirarlo al suelo. Y no conforme con eso, le dio un puñetazo en el pecho para asegurarse la sumisión del joven.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, temporalmente desorientado y descolocado por la fuerza de su contraataque y la visión del cuerpo de Sakura elevándose en el aire. Aprovechando la quietud de Sasuke, Sakura lo mantuvo inmóvil con todo su peso y la fuerza de sus muslos. Sus dedos agarraron un kunai olvidado que se encontraba cerca.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde, el roce del metal se hizo real contra la piel de su garganta. Elevó los ojos hasta encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de la kunoichi.

La victoria sabía a gloria y su alegría se reflejaba en su mirada, y a pesar de ello, no sonreía. Su expresión se mantuvo seria, como si esperase un movimiento inesperado por parte del Uchiha – como si el momento fuese demasiado maravilloso como para creer que de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

Entre las hebras rosas de su cabello se habían enredado briznas de hierba y algunas hojas. Su piel, usualmente brillante, estaba cubierta de sudor, suciedad y sangre seca. Y a pesar de ese aspecto tan desastroso, Sasuke sintió que el aire se atascaba en su pecho con sólo mirarla.

-Te tengo – murmuró, y le pareció que su voz sonaba como una flauta – He ganado.

La realidad se esfumó para Uchiha Sasuke. Se sintió deslumbrado, y olvidó reprimir esa sensación. Sabía que haber perdido no era lo que le provocaba esa sensación. De hecho, ni si quiera sabía lo que lo provocaba. Era como si ya no hubiese horror en el mundo. Ya no había crueldad. Ni dolor.

Sakura parpadeó desde arriba, curiosa de saber por qué no reaccionaba ni hablaba.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó, acercándose más a él. El kunai se quedó contra su piel. Al acercarse, su cabello se deslizó hacia delante. Con las piernas femeninas apretando su cintura, sintió que quien lo dominaba no era una oponente, sino una amante. Sus labios temblaron, recordando cómo era sentir la lengua de Sakura contra su boca.

Deslizó sus dedos hacia el kunai. Deshizo el agarre de Sakura y alejó el arma. El sonido del kunai golpeando el tronco de un árbol pasó desapercibido. Se alzó, pero no la empujó. Ella no trató de pararlo. Al sentarse, Sakura calló sentada sobre su regazo. Piernas rodeando su cuerpo.

Presenció el exacto momento en el que la respiración de su compañera se volvió errática. Podía ver el efecto que despertaba en ella, pero aún así ella no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

**La diosa no le dio elección. Así que el dios le dijo que le concedería lo que pidiera.**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó, su voz grave, recordando que había aceptado darle lo que ella quisiera si era la ganadora. Sakura sintió la excitación bañarla. Sasuke estaba tan _cerca_. Sus manos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola. Mareada y deslumbrada por el deseo, dejó que su frente rozara la de él.

-Quiero estar contigo de nuevo – susurró quedamente.

**Así que ella pidió que la reconociera como una igual. Pidió que aceptara su amor y que dejase de negar sus propios sentimientos por ella.**

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Y Sakura apretó sus labios contra los de él. Un temblor de placer los recorrió con cada suave movimiento de sus labios.

Se apartó lentamente, sus ojos medio cerrados.

-No – contestó él. Quiso apartarse para levantarse, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo al sentir los dedos de ella rodear su cuello.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella. No había ni dolor ni enfado en su voz. Sólo curiosidad. Sus grandes ojos mirándolo fijamente le impidieron herirla con duras palabras. Al encontrarse con sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba... y sentía.

-No puedo cuidar de ti – contestó honestamente. Trató de ignorar el calor de sus venas al sentir sus dedos jugueteando con el cabello que nacía de su nuca.

-Puedo cuidar de _ti_ – rebatió Sakura, con la voz traviesa. Hundió su rostro el el hueco del cuello de Sasuke y repartió suaves besos por su cuello, cuyo sabor se había vuelto salado por el sudor - ¿No quieres que estemos juntos? - preguntó antes de besarlo bajo la oreja.

-N-no – balbució.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa? La sintió soltar una risita contra su piel. Se sintió agitado, pero trató de luchar contra sí mismo para mantener la calma. Pero sólo fue capaz de concentrarse en ella.

-¿No _necesitas _que estemos juntos? - preguntó la joven en su oído – Es tan impropio de ti estar tan indefenso.

Y era cierto. Estaba sentada en su regazo, lo estaba besando, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo. Había conseguido pillarlo con la guardia baja.

Se apartó de él, sus ojos parecían estar en llamas. Así que ahí estaba él. Sus manos abrazando la espalda femenina con afecto inconsciente. Sakura sintió sus dedos recorrerla sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. Sus ojos verdes hacían que la palabras se formaran y lucharan por escapar. Sí, era totalmente capaz de pensar, pero la idea de que ella le obligase a hablar de sus sucios pensamientos lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Me niego a compartirte – murmuró finalmente, con voz baja pero real. Incapaz de contenerse, Sakura dejó caer su cuerpo hasta que su frente quedó pegada a la de él. Sintió una de las manos del chico subir hasta su hombro.

-Nunca has tenido que compartirme – contestó. Sasuke presionó sus hombros para obligarla a bajar y besarlo.

El beso era salvaje.

-No me importa lo que quieras de mí – confesó, sintiéndose arder contra la piel de Sakura – Sólo quiero estar contigo. Te necesito en mi vida.

La besó posesivamente. Presionó sus labios con tanta fuerza contra los suyos que se sintió desfallecer, dejando escapar un suspiro. Sasuke empujó su lengua entre sus labios, obligandola a abrir más los labios para pesarla más profundamente. Al sentir la lengua del joven acariciarla, envolvió su cuello con sus brazos – lo apretó fuertemente, como si temiera que se alejase de ella. Sasuke devastó su boca, haciendola jadear de placer. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello oscuro.

Sasuke dejó sus manos recorrerla. La besó más profundamente, dejando sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Se había negado a sí mismo el afecto de la pelirrosa durante demasiado tiempo. Y durante demasiado tiempo había negado lo mucho que deseaba ese afecto. Se entregó a ella, y se negó a esperar un segundo más para tocarla. Se regañó a sí mismo – pensar que debía parar de tocarla era la cosa más estúpida que podría pensar.

Ya era suficiente. Tenía límites. Después de demasiado tiempo y demasiadas emociones arrasadoras, su deseo por Sakura era demasiado grande, demasiado devastador e innegable. Al aceptar su necesidad se sintió caer en el abismo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas, forzándola a acercarse todavía más a él. Y ella obedeció, colisionando contra él gustosamente.

La kunoichi dejó escapar un gemido.

Así que dejó que su mano subieran, deslizándose bajo su camiseta. Se deleitó en sus formas de mujer. Ella arqueó la espalda y apretó su cuerpo contra sus callosas manos, que se introdujeron en el interior del sujetador, encontrando la suave y caliente carne. La apretó, haciéndola jadear. El aire dejó de entrar en los pulmones de Sakura. Estaba tan consumida por la pasión que su cuerpo dejó de obedecerla. Sintió los pulgares del joven rozarla suavemente, y el aire entró en ella con un jadeo.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello - sintiendo la pasión cosquillearla entre las piernas mientra Sasuke seguía volviéndola loca. Y él, inmediatamente, aprovechó la situación y llenó su sensible piel de besos y mordiscos. La besó, arrastrando su lengua por su piel. Y al encontrar un sensible punto que la hizo gemir su nombre, volvió a morderla.

Siempre había sabido que en cuanto la tocara sería incapaz de parar.

Dejó una mano en su cintura, la otra seguía apretando su pecho. Comenzó a bajarse los pantalones antes de escuchar su jadeo.

-¿Aquí? - murmuró la joven, sus manos tirando de las oscuras hebras de su cabello. Sus ojos se encontraron con su mirada turbia y verdosa y sus mejillas arreboladas. Sus labios estaban llenos y rojos por los salvajes besos que le había dado - ¿Ahora?

-Ahora – gruñó salvajemente.

Algo tembló en ella, enviando corrientes calientes entre sus piernas. La besó de nuevo, cansado de la distancia entre ellos, y ella enredó sus dedos entre su pelo, arañando suavemente su cabeza. Sasuke tembló bajo ella.

Ciertamente, su intención había sido seducirlo, pero no se creía capaz de llevarlo a un punto de "no retorno".

Lo arañó desde la cabeza, pasando por su nuca, hasta llegar a su espalda. Sus manos se encontraron al final de ésta, justo donde terminaba su camiseta. Tiró de la tela con fuerza, arrancando la prenda. Aún más excitada al ver su pecho desnudo, su mente le susurró que comprobara cuán excitante sería pegar su pecho al de él.

Se arrancó su propia camiseta a toda prisa. Expuesta al frío de la noche, tembló por un escalofrío y se dejó abrazar por el calor de su compañero. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta del joven. Olvidó su intento por quitarse lo pantalones y aventuró su mano en los de ella. Encontró el elástico de sus bragas y rozó con suavidad por debajo de éste.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios. El beso era lento... sensual... agonizante. El placer vibraba en ellos en lugares totalmente diferentes.

Sasuke enterró aún más profundamente su dedos en las bragas, dejándolos caer entre sus piernas. Ella apretó las piernas instinctivamente, pero a pesar del estrecho hueco, se las arregló para tocarla. La humedad se impregnó en sus dedos. Sakura exhaló, dejando caer su aliento sobre sus labios, y movió las caderas en busca de más contacto.

-Se siente tan bien – ronroneó contra sus labios – Siempre he querido que me hicieras eso.

¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado él haciéndole eso? ¿Cuántas noches en vela había pasado imaginando cómo sería ella bajo sus dedos? ¿Bajo su lengua? Recordó cuán difícil le resultó controlarse después del primer beso que compartieron. Ese beso, con sólo recordarlo, lo volvía completamente loco.

Ella gimió mientras él seguía torturándola. Odiaba seguir con los pantalones puestos. Odiaba esos pantalones con todas sus fuerzas.

Movió sus manos hasta la cinturilla para quitárselos y así facilitarle la tarea a Sasuke, quien se rió suavemente al ver lo desesperada que estaba ella por su toque. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo – sus curvas más sinuosas.

Sakura se apretó contra él, buscando su calor y él se deleitó con el contacto. Siguió atormentándola con sus dedos mientras ella besaba la comisura de sus labios. Sakura se inclinó un poco más, besando sus mejillas y después su cuello. Chupó la carne y gimió nuevamente.

-Hmmm... ¿Sasuke-kun? - dijo contra su cuello - ¿Me has imaginado así alguna vez?

-Cada noche – gruñó roncamente. Sintió los labios de la joven curvarse en una sonrisa. Se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedo tocarte? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso?

Dejó que su manos lo recorrieran hasta alcanzar sus pantalones – su respiración se quedó atascada al presionar su palma contra la tela. El calor la arrasó por dentro al sentirlo a través de la ropa. Tan duro... y palpitante. Sentirlo, incluso con algo de por medio, la provocó todavía más – su corazón se desbocó todavía más. Lo apretó suavemente, satisfacción y maravilla brillando en sus ojos.

Y pensar que estaba tan excitado por _ella_. Que la deseaba tan desesperadamente. Sólo la deseaba así a ella. Confiaba en ella.

Se recostó contra él y dejó un amoroso beso en sus labios, haciéndolo tiritar, tal era la sinceridad de su acto. Sasuke separó sus manos de ella, provocando que gimiese en descontento, pero su molestia duró poco al comprobar que había dejado de tocarla para bajarse los pantalones. Gimió con satisfacción al ver su forma.

Dejó pasear su mirada por el cuerpo del joven, admirándolo. Pero no sólo lo admiraba, también le transmitía todo su puro y dulce amor. Ahí estaba, desnudo delante de ella, siendo totalmente honesto. El aire se le atascó. Era perfecto, era casi surrealista. Su piel de alabastro tenía pequeñas cicatrices, viejas ya, y algunas heridas aún abiertas causadas por la pelea de antes; pero a pesar de ello, era perfecto. Sintió su corazón estallar cuando volvió a pegarse a él y sintió el calor de su cuerpo – tan ardiente y real.

Sasuke cogió sus manos suavemente, dirigiéndolas hacia él. La guió hasta que sus pequeños dedos lo envolvieron. Sentir su toque era tan increíble – sintió su temperatura subir todavía más y su cabeza dar vueltas. Ella probó con diferentes movimientos, ejerciendo presión suavemente. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Sintió sus dedos bombear lentamente, de forma agonizante, a penas satisfaciendo sus necesidades, haciendo crecer su deseo. Dejó caer la cabeza, a penas capaz de respirar sin emitir roncos jadeos.

-¿Así? - la escuchó preguntar, sin aliento. No pudo contestar, sólo cerró los ojos, abrió la boca y asintió con la cabeza.

Era tan increíble sentirlo en su mano. Duro y caliente. Quería alargar la sensación tanto como fuera posible, quería escucharlo gozar con sus movimientos, pero a penas podía controlarse ya. El deseo se estaba haciendo demasiado intenso.

-Te necesito, Sasuke-kun – lloriqueó, ansiosa – Te necesito dentro.

Sasuke movió las caderas bruscamente, moviéndola para que se sentara del todo sobre él. Al verlo tan necesitado, tan caliente, dejó escapar un gemido. Se posicionó sobre él, nerviosa pero aún así ansiosa por sentirse llena de él. Sasuke puso una mano sobre la mejilla sonrosada de Sakura y dirigió la otra a su cadera. La mantuvo firmemente sujeta acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. La besó en los labios suavemente.

Movió las caderas hacia arriba, adentrándose en ella con una sola estocada. Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño grito sorprendido contra su boca. Jadeó, una mezcla de dolor y placer – placer por la intimidad del momento y su cercanía, pero también dolor por sentirlo entrar tan bruscamente.

Salió para volver a entrar con más fuerza. Ella volvió a jadear, sujetando sus fuertes hombros. Sasuke se movió a toda velocidad... hambriento por sentir el toque y el amor de esa mujer. La escuchó gemir contra su boca, suplicándole un beso, tentándolo. Sintió sus largas uñas arañarle la piel cada vez que arremetía contra ella, cada vez más profundo.

Todo se sentía caótico e increíble. El ángulo en el que la penetraba, golepeandola de la forma que ella necesitaba para volverse loca. Su cuerpo ya se había ajustado a su tamaño, permitiendo que la joven pudiera reaccionar con completo deleite a cada acometida. Su mente se nubló por el placer, sintiéndose completamente llena. Sólo era consciente de él, y repitió su nombre en gemidos, como un mantra.

Sus caderas se encontraban con cada movimiento. La sintió moverse circularmente, profundizando cada penetración, llevándolo a la completa locura.

-Sakura – soltó sin aliento. Mordió su labio inferior, haciéndola gemir.

Sabía que no iba a poder soportar la presión más tiempo – era demasiado intenso. Se sentía demasiado bien. El tempo entre ellos se incrementó, volviéndose salvaje. Empujó más fuerte... más fuerte. Vio, en el fervor del momento, cómo se movía el cuerpo sobre él – sus pechos se balanceaban, su cabello esparcido al rededor de su rostro. Enredó sus manos entre los mechones empapados de sudor.

Los gemidos de Sakura se intensificaron. Siguió gritando su nombre. Su propia sangre parecía hervir, desesperada por poder llegar a la cumbre. Él estaba jadeando todavía más fuerte que antes. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Sabía que la estaba sintiendo apretarse al rededor de su eje – cómo sus músculos le suplicaban que no dejase de moverse.

Y mientras se acercaba, más cerca, más cerca... observó la expresión de Sasuke, llena de reconfortante placer. Su acostumbrada expresión se había suavizado, casi haciéndole ver inocente a pesar de que estaba moviendo sus caderas de la forma más placentera y pecaminosa.

-Sakura – volvió a repetir. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, rojos, sedientos, las comas girando al rededor de su pupilas de forma hipnótica. Estaba tan perdido y consumido por el acto que ya no podía controlarse. Al verlo tan vulnerable... al sentir el dulce placer que le provocaba, el calor dentro de ella vibró aún más.

Movió sus caderas furiosamente, buscando su orgasmo. Sintió sus labios temblar al querer llamarlo de nuevo.

-Sas... Sasu...

Pero era demasiado intenso. Demasiado. Perdió el control de su cuerpo, incapaz de pronunciar su nombre. Afianzó su agarre en los hombros del Uchiha. La fuerza del su agarre y el sonido de sus jadeos nubló la vista de Sasuke hasta que la escuchó soltar un lastimero gemido.

Ella... La forma en que intentaba decir su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo... lo febril que estaba por él. Era demasiado, no podía soportarlo más.

Explotó justo después de sentirla estallar. Sus ojos se pusieron el blanco, su mandíbula se apretó y su cuerpo pareció despedazarse en vivo placer. Sintió su íngle contraerse y su espalda curvarse. Violentos espasmos recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Sus caderas arremetieron dos veces más, suavemente, hasta detenerse finalmente.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de ella. Inmediatamente, por instinto, dejó un suave y caliente beso en sus labios. Ella suspiró y colapsó entre sus brazos.

Por un momento todo se quedó tranquilo. La sujetaba con cuidado, explorando su cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos – las suaves mejillas, su cuello, las delicadas costillas...

Un escalofrío la hizo temblar. Vaya, al parecer tenía cosquillas. La sintió gimotear contra su pecho. Se preguntó si acaso estaba intentando hablar. Quizás todavía era incapaz de formar palabras. No habló, prefirió mantener la quietud del momento – para mirarla...

-¿Sasuke-kun? - ronroneó en su oído - ¿Me acompañas hasta casa?

Asintió con la cabeza, presionando sus labios en la frente de la joven. Sintió los delicados labios curvarse en una sonrisa, pero no quiso apartarse. Estaba demasiado cansado como para vestirse.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa – siguió murmurando ella – Nos meteremos en la ducha.

¿Iba a poder levantarse después de la lucha y el sexo? ¿Sería capaz de llevarla a casa _y _ducharse? ¿_Con ella_?

Supo que, de alguna forma, lo haría posible.

-Y luego, cuando vayamos a la cama – siguió planeando Sakura – Quiero contarte un cuento que me contaron hace un tiempo. Creo que va a gustarte.

Asintió, dejando claro que la había escuchado, y se preguntó cómo era ella capaz de pensar en cuentos infantiles después de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

**Así fue cómo logró la diosa suavizar al rabioso dios. Mientras ella caminaba por el sendero del guerrero, él aprendió a caminar por el sendero del amor.**

**Y cada vez que el dios se sentía tentado por la destrucción, su amante y dulce esposa estaba ahí para pararlo. Al volverlo a unir con el mundo, el equilibrio se restableció. Y todo siguió avanzando.**

**ººº**

Bueno, bueno, bueno... Pues ya ha terminado. Esta ha ido una experiencia maravillosa y espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia leyéndola tanto como yo traduciéndola. Estoy segura de que la autora original estará encantada de saber que su historia ha tenido una acogida tan buena que ha gustado tanto como me gustó a mí.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, ha sido un placer.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
